Runner
by LMXB
Summary: More off-world trouble as a Jennifer stumbles across a group of humans who hunt runners. Eventual R/K pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SGA or any of the characters and this is written purely for fun not profit.

**A/N:** This is set directly after the events of Tracker. As such there is spoiler risk for anything up to and including tracker.

* * *

Sheppard, Teyla, McKay and Ronon stood in the gate room waiting to start their mission and waiting for the CMO to arrive. When she finally bustled into the control tower laden with bags she sheepishly looked at Sheppard.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok doc, it makes a change from waiting for McKay." Sheppard smiled back, before nodding to Chuck to dial the gate.

Ronon moved closer to Jennifer and raised an arm to take a bag from her.

"I'm fine." Jennifer said, her voice cold. Ronon backed off, whilst McKay stayed out of the way. Sheppard and Teyla exchanged glances and watched as Ronon disappeared through the event horizon followed by McKay and Jennifer.

Twenty minutes into their trek off-world Sheppard slowed his pace and was glad when Teyla did the same. "Do you have any idea what is going on?" He asked.

"None. But I am worried Jennifer seems very withdrawn." Teyla commented.

"And Rodney has not complained once." Sheppard added.

"Do you think it is to do with the last mission?" Teyla asked.

"I don't know. They all seemed fine afterwards." Sheppard answered. "Keep an eye on the doc." He ordered as they set off to catch up with the three other members of the team, who were walking silently, keeping as much distance as they could between each other.

When they finally reached the village Jennifer entered the small building, which served as a town hall and began to unpack her supplies. Sheppard and Teyla followed her in.

"How do you want to play this doc?" Sheppard asked.

"Play?" Jennifer asked looking up, clearly confused.

"The situation. How many of us do you want to stay with you?" He asked.

"There is no need for anyone to stay. I have visited this village many times before. I will be perfectly safe. Besides it is not as if you are going to a different planet, the ruins are only 4 km away. Anyway I will be cooped up in here the whole time and anyone else would just cramp the situation." Jennifer replied.

Sheppard looked at the CMO carefully, making Jennifer feel the need to argue her case further.

"If the ruins were not here, you would not be here, but I would and probably without anyone else, just like last time and the time before."

"You know Ronon will want to stay an-" Sheppard started, but was quickly cut-off by Jennifer.

"Last I checked Ronon was not in charge. I would really prefer he was not here, he will scare away half my patients." Jennifer argued in a very defensive tone.

"I could stay." Teyla intervened.

"There is no need I will be fine. I have been alone in this village several times before without getting into trouble."

Sheppard opened his mouth to counter, but decided against it. "Ok then, well we will be back in four-five hours and will be in radio contact throughout." Sheppard said as he turned to leave. As he reached the door he said. "And doc, I would consider it a personal favour if you avoided being kidnapped." He was out the door before Jennifer's face had formed the returning scowl.

Outside Teyla asked. "Was that last comment necessary?"

"With her track record?" Sheppard queried, Teyla just quirked an eyebrow in response as she followed Sheppard towards Ronon and McKay.

"Ok, lets go." Sheppard announced as he reached the two men who were maintaining a large distance between them.

"Who's staying with Jennifer?" Ronon asked, noticing that Teyla had accompanied Sheppard over.

"No one." Sheppard replied.

"No one? But shouldn't someone stay, just in case?" McKay said over Ronon's growl.

"She has been to this planet unaccompanied several times before and she was not keen on you staying around." Sheppard said, directing his comment to Ronon. "If I had any doubts about her safety I would stay behind myself, but there is no reason to think she won't be safe. If you can tell me that she doesn't want you around for an unjustified reason let me know and I will reconsider. If not we are moving. Anyway you two managed to let her get kidnapped when you stayed with her last time." He added, resulting in Ronon glaring at his back.

With SGA1 gone Jennifer started to do her follow-ups on the people in the village, relieved to have so much to do that she did not focus on her anger.

After a couple of hours she sighed as her communicator bleeped again.

"Keller here."

"How you doing doc?" Sheppard asked, his voice cheery.

"The same as when you asked twenty minutes ago." Jennifer replied not bothering to hide her annoyance. "I would finish my work much quicker without the constant disturbances."

"But doc if I don't radio you I will have to listen to McKay talk about energy fluctuations in rocks." Sheppard answered.

"I am sure you will survive. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do." She signed of more sharply than she had intended and set to work on her next patient. Once again allowing herself to become immersed in her work. She became so immersed that she was surprised to learn, when she finally did take a break, that two hours had passed. She stretched her back and then headed outside to fetch some fresh water. As she walked over to the well she smiled at the villagers she passed.

"Dr Keller, how is your work going? Once again I am unable to express my gratitude for all you have done to help us." The village leader said.

"It is no problem. Besides your people make better patients than my people." She smiled warmly. "The last symptoms of infection have disappeared in all but two people, so it looks like you are out of the woods."

"That is wonderful news. Perhaps you will join me for a drink and some food so that I can thank you for your hard work."

"Your thanks is not needed, but a drink does sound good." Jennifer replied, allowing herself to be guided towards the local tavern. As they walked, the village leader asked.

"Dr Keller, have I or my people done something to offend you?"

"No. Why would you think that?" Jennifer asked concerned.

"I can't help but notice that you are carrying a gun. Something you have not done before." He replied looking at the holster containing her side arm, which was attached to her thigh.

"It is just protocol. I have a tendency of running into trouble." Jennifer shrugged. "If there was any doubt of our trust in you I would have an armed guard."

"Well that is good. I think." He replied as they entered a small garden in front of the tavern. "Please take a seat, whilst I fetch some drinks and food."

Accepting his offer Jennifer sat down at the only available table. She looked round and saw at the table next to hers a group of men she did not recognise as natives of the village. As she waited for the leader to return, she could not help but unintentionally eavesdrop on their conversation. But as she caught wind of their conversation, she started actively listening especially when she heard.

"You are sure?"

"Positive. The runner is here. This will be your best chance."

"Very well. If you are right and we kill him you will be paid in full."

Feeling the colour drain from her face Jennifer quickly stood and walked away from the tavern. When she felt a safe distance away she tapped her earpiece. "Sheppard come in." After a pause she repeated, "Sheppard come in." Shaking her head at the lack of response she tried, "Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, come in." Again to no avail. She tried once more and when she got no response she returned to the tavern and was dismayed to find the table was now unoccupied. As panic began to set in she scanned the area and saw a man she could not place as a local head out of the village. Deciding she had no other choice she followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer was relieved when the man before her led her straight to the others she had seen at the table earlier. When, however she saw the group consisted of twelve armed men the relief was washed away by worry and she realised that a plan would be a very good thing.

Hiding behind a tree she watched in fear as the men armed themselves with an array of weapons including crossbows, bows and arrows, knives, spears and guns. She had never seen a group carrying such a mis-match of weapons and questioned if they were all from the same planet. The only bright side to the situation was that none of them had the face markings associated with the Bola-Kai. She could not make out what was being said, but judging from their cold, distant looks it was not good. Finally, content that they were armed sufficiently they headed out.

Ensuring she kept her distance she continued to follow the men deeper into the wooded area. Every so often desperately trying her radio to no avail.

After an hour of following the man and questioning her sanity the group before her slowed and broke apart, seemingly taking up strategic positions. The men became so spread apart, Jennifer was sure she could walk between them unnoticed. When the men came to a complete stop and pulled out their weaponry she decided it was time to test her hypothesis and edged forward, dissecting two of the men, using the vegetation to shield her as much as possible. As she neared the men she strained to see what they were looking at or for. It was then she saw something that she was not expecting.

"Kiryk" She exclaimed before her brain told her mouth to clamp shut. Realising she had already drawn most peoples attention she shouted. "It's an ambush run."

Kiryk glanced towards Jennifer as he touched his forearm and disappeared. Jennifer sighed with relief until she realised that big, armed and extremely angry looking men were closing in on her.

"Oh boy." She exclaimed to no one in particular as she set off as fast as she could. The men in pursuit behind her giving her legs all the motivation they needed. Unfortunately her motivated legs were no match for the longer legs belonging to her chasers and the ground between her and her pursuers was getting less and less. She became acutely aware of their ever-increasing closeness, hearing their footsteps then their breathing. She knew it was important to stay focused on what was in front of her, not what was behind. Yet knowing she should not look back did not help fight the temptation she felt, caused by hearing the noises generated by her pursuers. However, the closer they got, the louder the noises became the more temptation grew, until she was as helpless as Orpheus and turned her head.

She was surprised to see only three men. Three big men, but still only three. Her relief was short lived however as she learnt why you should never look back when you are being chased, or rather why you should always look where you are going. Her foot caught on an unseen obstacle. She cried out in surprise then in pain as her foot remained caught but the rest of her body was carried onwards by her momentum. Her leg twisted and was yanked painfully as she went flying forwards towards the ground. As she did so her head smashed into something hard and solid on the ground and she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jennifer began to come to she felt a throbbing in her head, sharp pain in her leg and a weight on her hips. As her groggy mind relayed events she became confused about why she was lying on her back. She was sure she had fallen flat on her face. Forcing her eyes open she was mortified to see one of the men straddling her. Noticing she was awake he roughly grabbed her face and asked.

"Where is your friend?"

"Friend?" Jennifer questioned, her mind still foggy.

"The runner."

"Not so much friend. More acquaintance." Jennifer answered as she looked around looking for anything she could use as a weapon. All her search revealed though was the man currently straddling her was trapping her sidearm between her outer thigh and his inner thigh.

The man quickly placed a cold and very sharp blade to her throat. Jennifer's eyes widened with fear.

"I would hate to scar you, until later." The man sneered. "So where is he?" He asked pressing the bladed harder into her neck.

"Hopefully on another planet by now." Jennifer answered, surprising herself.

Anger flashed in the man's eyes. "Where is he? I will not ask again."

"That is the first sensible thing you have said." Another male voice spoke from somewhere behind the man who was threatening Jennifer. Suddenly the man straddling Jennifer spasimed then collapsed on top of her. No sooner as he had landed on top of Jennifer he was pulled off her and thrown to one side allowing Jennifer to see Kiryk standing over her.

"Dr Keller." He greeted. "Are you ok?"

Lifting her head slightly Jennifer dumbly nodded in response as Kiryk offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. As soon as she placed weight on her injured leg it nearly gave out and she grimaced in pain.

"We need to go before his friends return, they are only just over there." He motioned to one side with his head as he placed his arm round Jennifer's waist and hooked her arm round his shoulders, offering himself as a crutch.

"I don't suppose your wrist thing is charged yet?" Jennifer asked hopefully.

"No." Kiryk replied as they set off deeper into the woods.

It was not long before Kiryk heard something, firstly from the left, then the right and finally from behind as well. Cursing he tried to activate his transporter, but to no avail. Just then an arrow went whistling past Jennifer's head causing her to shriek in alarm.

"Come on." Kiryk said guiding her further into the vegetation as their pursuers kept up the chase.

"You have a plan?" Jennifer asked between gulps for air.

"Stay alive." Kiryk replied.

"I meant specifics."

"Not really. I have not been to this planet before. But hopefully we will soon reach a good point to take a stand."

"Oh." Jennifer replied, not overwhelmed with confidence, as she went back to concentrating on limping to safety. Trying to ignore the projectiles that were raining down on them with alarming regularity.

She focused so hard on ignoring everything she nearly ignored the fact that Kiryk had come to an abrupt stop. Fortunately Kiryk's strong arm, already wrapped round Jennifer's waist tightened and pulled her to a standstill. As she stopped she found herself looking over a very deep drop. At the bottom of which was a fast flowing river.

Kiryk looked around for a crossing or alternative route, but found none. He tried the transporter device again, once more it failed. He then turned to Jennifer and asked.

"Do you trust me?"

Jennifer nodded breathlessly.

He then spun them round and headed away from the drop, back towards the source of the projectiles. Ten feet later he turned them round again so they were once again facing the edge. Jennifer felt her stomach churn and her panic increased. Kiryk made sure he had a tight grip on Jennifer's waist, then set off for the edge, moving as fast as he could, half dragging, half leading Jennifer with him. When they reached the edge Kiryk launched them forwards into the empty, groundless air.


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer screamed. Well she was sure she was screaming but could not hear any of the noise coming from her mouth as her heart was beating so loud and fast. She could feel the cold air whistle past her as she fell. She felt like her stomach was no longer attached, instead she left it at the top. She remembered feeling like this before, on a rollercoaster during the downward plunge, just before the trajectory changed. She hated rollercoasters, and that was even with the knowledge you would in all probability not plunge to your death. But here she was with that terrible plunging feeling and no cart and track beneath her to stop the falling.

She new she was flapping her arms, flapping like a bird. She also knew it did not help so she cursed evolution for not providing humans with wings. She risked a look downwards. Instead of being greeted by the fuzzy, spinning landscape she normally saw when she looked down from any height she saw the river, the big, fast flowing river a mere two metres below her. She tensed; waiting for the inevitable that came all too soon. As her foot hit the surface and broke through into the icy water pain shot up her leg. She did not have time to dwell on it though as soon her whole body was immersed in the water and a deep roaring sound sounded in her head. She kept sinking, down into the dark depths, further from the surface, further from air. As soon as she thought she was no longer sinking she began kicking her legs, trying to propel herself to the surface, desperately trying to ignore the pain she felt. Opening her eyes she was dismayed by how far the surface seemed to be away. Doing her best to push the pain to one side she kicked harder and used her arms as best she could to get closer to the air. But her wet clothes weighed her down and the surface did not seem to be getting any closer. She continued kicking as her lungs began to burn, desperate for oxygen, and her muscles began to cramp. Still the surface did not seem to be getting any nearer. Just as she felt herself begin to black out something grabbed her wrist and thrust her body to the surface. As she broke through the water she gasped for air.

As the newly available oxygen saturated her lungs and cells some of her other senses began to come back to life. She could still make out a roaring noise; in fact she could make out two roaring noises. The first was her blood pumping faster than, she believed to be, healthy and secondly the river flowing. As she thought about the river she realised she was moving, and the river was carrying her along. Snapping her eyes open she saw the scenery on the riverbank rush past as she was moved by the current. Looking round she saw Kiryk looking at her concerned. As she felt his hands on her biceps she noticed his mouth was moving. However, the roaring in her ears made it impossible for her to make out what he was saying. Shaking her head, hoping that it would somehow stop the rush of blood round her body she looked back at Kiryk to try to make out what he was saying.

He however, had given up trying to communicate with Jennifer and was now fighting the current to try to pull her towards the riverbank. Jennifer wanted to help him, but every muscle hurt and despite the icy water splashing in her face she was overcome by weariness. So instead she let herself be pulled as she tried to focus once again on her surroundings. As she did so she thought she saw something higher up the river, from where they had come from, a person. She blinked and looked again, only to see nothing.

"Great I am hallucinating." She thought as she saw something glint from the same direction. Looking again she once more saw a person in the river moving towards them very quickly.

She tugged at Kiryk's arm until he turned towards her. She then pointed towards the approaching figure. Kiryk followed her gaze. He then decided the bank was too far and swung their bodies round and swam with the current away from the approaching man, desperately seeking another exit.

Jennifer then felt a pull on her legs in a slightly different direction to the main current. Kiryk obviously felt it too as he quickly spun his body round so he faced Jennifer and grabbed her face in his hands.

"Take a deep breath, then hold it as long as you can." He shouted over the river.

Jennifer nodded and inhaled. Kiryk then retook her hand and plunged beneath the surface taking Jennifer with him.


	5. Chapter 5

As she was once again fully immersed by the icy water she had no idea what Kiryk's plan was or where they were headed, but knew she was not really in a position to argue. So she kicked her legs as hard as she could as Kiryk guided her deeper. As they continued downwards Jennifer began to question his logic, but then she saw where they were going. There was a small underwater tunnel that had created the sub-current she had felt pulling on her leg.

They entered the small tunnel and swam as quickly as they could, driven by a need for oxygen. The tunnel was narrow, too narrow to swim side-by-side so Jennifer found herself trailing behind Kiryk, guided by the fact he kept a firm grip on her hand, something she was very grateful for in the pitch blackness of the tunnel. As she once again found herself desperate for air she felt the hand pulling her upwards and she felt her head break through the water. As soon as her mouth was exposed she gulped in the air.

"It is just a small air pocket." Kiryk said from in front of her. The darkness prevented her from seeing him, but feeling his presence reassured her. "We should keep moving, company is probably not far behind."

"Just a minute more, please." She pleaded between wheezes.

Kiryk remained silent, which Jennifer took to be his agreement and she continued sucking in air. Eventually she said.

"Ok."

Kiryk took a firmer hold on her hand and they both took deep breaths before submerging once more and continued on through the water filled tunnel. As they progressed the current seemed to get stronger, whilst the tunnel got narrower. The net result was, although they moved quicker their bodies kept hitting the jagged edges of the tunnel. Every blow causing Jennifer to wince in pain. As each new bruise on her body began to form she swore that if she made it out alive the next mission she went on she would take Lorne's advice and wear full body armour.

Suddenly she felt something catch her bad leg. As the wave of pain traversed her body she realised it was actually someone grabbing her leg. She desperately tried to shake of whoever it was, but to no avail. All the while whoever it was that had taken a firm grip of her leg was tugging her back, away from Kiryk. As the pain seared through her body and the fear through her mind Kiryk released his grip on Jennifer and she felt the panic surge. Then she distinguished a pair of hands on her leg making their way upwards until they finally gripped her hips. Almost simultaneously another pair took hold of her rib cage and each pair pulled her in opposite directions as her lungs continued to burn, needing oxygen. Suddenly she felt a small wave propagate through the water and the hands round her hips let go, whilst the ones round her ribs thrust her upwards and she head burst through the surface she did not know existed. Once again she gulped the air. Then she heard grunts, groans and splashes coming from nearby. The darkness prevented her seeing who or what was making the noise so she carefully retreated away from the sounds, cursing the fact that she was not wearing a tac vest and had nothing on her that would provide light. Then her hand finally hit something cold and solid. As she ran her hands over the surface she heard a sickening cracking noise from somewhere behind her, followed by a splash. Then something or someone moved towards her. She remained absolutely still, she liked to think because she knew better than to give her position away, but deep down she knew it was because she was paralysed with fear.

"Dr Keller?" Kiryk called, causing Jennifer to sag with relief.

"Kiryk?" She questioned. "I'm over here. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He assured her as he swum up to her. A few moments later she heard the water being displaced and then a pair of hands reached down and pulled her out of the water onto a cold, stony, flat, and to Jennifer's relief, solid surface, where she collapsed in a heap. After a few minutes of trying to clear her lungs of water, whilst filling them with oxygen she rolled onto her back and said.

"She is fine. She will make a full recovery."

"Thank you." Kiryk replied from somewhere nearby, knowing immediately that Jennifer was talking about Celise. "For taking care of her." He added.

"No I should be thanking you." Jennifer said, still somewhat breathless.

"For what?" Kiryk asked.

"Saving me. Not letting me drown. Not leaving me." Jennifer listed.

"Technically you saved me first." Kiryk replied.

"Yeah, well if I am honest I didn't actually know it was you I was saving. Not that I wouldn't have saved you if I had known, it is just I really didn't think I would see you again and when they said they were hunting a runner I just kinda assumed it was someone else."

"Your runner friend, Ronon?" Kiryk asked.

"Yeah, although friend might be stretching it a bit." Jennifer replied, her normal warmth gone from her voice.

Before Kiryk could respond they heard footsteps approaching.


	6. Chapter 6

The two lay silently in the darkness listening to the echoing footsteps growing louder as they approached. Jennifer heard a noise coming from the rough direction of Kiryk; she assumed he was searching for his gun. As the noise subsided Jennifer could make out only her breathing, her heartbeat and the footsteps. As they grew louder she could have sworn so did her heartbeat. She reached down to the wet holster attached to her sopping leg, but as her hand was about to undo the Velcro strap three questions went through her mind; Firstly would the Velcro being pulled apart alert the visitors to their position? Her answer was, probably; Secondly, how safe or practical was it to use a wet gun? She had no idea and made a mental note that if she got out of this, that is the type of information that would be practical in basic fire arms training; Thirdly, seeing how she could not see anything and her hands were shaking due to the coldness, was she more likely to shoot the attacker or Kiryk? She inwardly cringed as she immediately answered, Kiryk. Having answered the three questions she gave up on the gun idea and let her hand move away from the holster and cursed her ineptness.

By now the footsteps were very loud and Jennifer was convinced only a few metres away. She opened her eyes, just in case she had developed night vision. To her surprise she had. She could definitely make out shapes. As her brain kicked into gear and told her spontaneous night vision was impossible she realised there must be a source of light, the approaching footsteps must be carrying a torch. Deciding to make the most of the increasing illumination she looked round hoping to see another exit or a weapon of some sort. She saw neither. All she saw was Kiryk silently moving round looking for some cover, of which there was none. Kiryk moved over to her and clamped his hand over her mouth as he pulled her to her feet. He then moved her behind him so she was sheltered by his body and aimed his gun towards the approaching source of light.

They waited for what seemed like an eternity, then suddenly the small stone area they were in was completely illuminated and Kiryk found himself in a standoff. Before he could say anything a gruff voice asked.

"Kiryk?"

"Ronon?" Kiryk replied squinting against the bright torch light.

"You are Kiryk?" Another voice asked, Jennifer recognised it as Sheppard.

"Yeah."

"You are the guy that kidnapped our CMO from under Ronon's nose?" He questioned causing Ronon to growl.

"Yeah."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now for endangering our doctor." Sheppard demanded, aiming his P90 at Kiryk.

"Because you might hit her." Kiryk replied, completely confusing Sheppard.

Before Sheppard could respond he saw movement behind Kiryk and Jennifer poking her head round his body.

"Jennifer?" Ronon questioned after the shock had warn off.

"You have to be kidding me." Sheppard said. "You kidnapped her again?" He asked, his voice full of rage.

"No." Jennifer answered, limping in front of Kiryk to act as a shield. "He saved me."

"You sure?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes." Jennifer replied. "Besides you asked me not to get kidnapped." She added half smiling.

Sheppard regarded the pair, his P90 still trained on Kiryk's head. Finally he said, "You know doc, you being small and him being big, you don't exactly offer him much protection." He then lowered his P90 and approached the pair. "You had better have one hell of an explanation of why you are here." He said as he reached them. Before they could answer Sheppard ran his torch over Jennifer's shivering body and saw her ripped uniform and bruised face. He immediately raised his gun towards Kiryk and said. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Jennifer and Kiryk replied almost in unison.

"He saved me." Jennifer added.

"And why did you need saving?" He asked lowering his gun once more.

"There were some strangers who were at the village who were going to hunt and kill a runner. I tried to radio you, but none of you answered. So I followed them into the woods, warned Kiryk, then they chased me, he fought them off and we ended up here." Jennifer summarised through chattering teeth.

"Are you ok?" Sheppard asked, the concern obvious in his voice.

"I hurt my leg and I am bruised, wet and very cold, but other than that I am fine." Jennifer answered, unable to stop the shivering.

"Ok. We should head back to the others in case anymore of your friends show up." Sheppard said motioning to the floating body in the water. He then reached into one of the pockets of his tac vest and pulled out a foil thermal blanket, which he wrapped round Jennifer's shaking shoulders. "That should help keep you warm." He said before turning to Ronon. "Ronon help the doc."

"I can manage." Jennifer said quickly.

"No you can't." All three men answered.

Before Jennifer could protest Kiryk picked Jennifer up and cradled her in his arms. Seeing her scowl he said. "I assume you would prefer this to me stunning you again."

Jennifer immediately stopped scowling, but in an almost synchronised moved Sheppard and Ronon started.

"He's joking." Jennifer said through her still chattering teeth as she wished for another adrenaline rush to keep her warm.

Not looking entirely convinced Sheppard and Ronon headed out into the tunnel. Kiryk, with Jennifer in his arms, then followed the two men out of the small cave into the main tunnel.

As they led the way Sheppard quietly asked Ronon. "You trust him?"

"I guess." Ronon shrugged. "Jennifer seems to."

"You want to tell me what you have done to upset the doc?"

"No." Ronon replied.

Behind them Kiryk whispered to Jennifer, "Why did you leave out the jumping into a river part of the escape?"

"He already wanted to shoot you." Jennifer replied. "I didn't want to give him reason."

Kiryk nodded then asked, "What has Ronon done to upset you?"

"It doesn't matter." Jennifer answered.

"It does to you." Kiryk replied.

"I'll get over it, now can we drop it please?" Jennifer said. Taking the hint Kiryk remained silent and continued following Ronon and Sheppard.


	7. Chapter 7

Deciding that he still did not trust Kiryk Sheppard dropped back to walk along side the recent runner and Jennifer.

"He is not going to hurt me." Jennifer immediately stated, knowing why Sheppard had dropped back. Sheppard remained silent, until eventually he asked.

"How exactly did you two end up here?"

"We swam." Kiryk responded, causing Sheppard to roll his eyes.

"Is there a runner's code of conduct that states you have to give concise, unhelpful answers?" Sheppard asked.

"No." Kiryk answered.

"Okay." Sheppard said, drawing out the 'kay'. "Is it possible we could swim out the way you came in?"

"No." Kiryk answered as Jennifer asked.

"Why would we need to?"

"Firstly, why not? And secondly that is a long story, but we are kind of trapped in here."

"We only made it because the current pulled us through. Going the other way against the current will be impossible." Kiryk answered.

"Crap." Sheppard threw back.

"How trapped?" Jennifer asked.

"Pretty damn trapped. It turns out this is the remains of some Ancient, well we are not entirely sure what, but an Ancient something. There was a small collapse of some rocks, which revealed a control panel with a big red button. Now, this big red button to the rest of us said, "don't touch," but to McKay it apparently ordered, "touch me." Needless to say he touched it and a force field got erected round the place and we can't get out until he figures out how to shut it off. Apparently our radios don't work in the force field either."

"How long is it going to take?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, McKay is not exactly being open about that, but it looks like it could be a long time. But don't worry, back where the others are there are a few small rooms off to one side with ventilation to the outside world so we shouldn't suffocate. And the air allows us to have fires, although we are limited to what we can use as fuel. But as soon as we are there we will get you out of your wet clothes and try to warm you up a bit."

"How far is it?" Kiryk asked.

"Just another few minutes." Sheppard replied.

Five minutes later the small passageway expanded into a well-lit cavern, almost like a great hall, and a weary looking Teyla greeted Sheppard.

"Hi honey I'm home." Sheppard said.

"That is the lamest thing you have said in five missions." McKay muttered from the far corner.

"Everything ok?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah, although you will never guess who we bumped into." Sheppard replied as Ronon moved into the main cavern.

"We are trapped in some ancient temple so the only thing you could have bumped into would be an ascended ancient or the Pegasus equivalent of a Mummy." McKay shot back as Teyla quirked an eyebrow.

"You are so going to regret saying that." Sheppard muttered as Kiryk came through carrying Jennifer.

"Jennifer!" Teyla exclaimed causing McKay to spin round.

"Jennifer? Kiryk? But how? I mean you are up, well were up. And there is the field. How did you get here?" McKay rambled pointing his fingers in every direction his arms would allow him.

Doing her best to ignore Rodney, Teyla moved closer to Jennifer and Kiryk. "Are you ok Jennifer?"

"I'm fine." Jennifer replied with a very forced tone. "You can put me down." She then said to Kiryk.

Deciding the danger had passed, for now at least, he carefully lowered Jennifer to the ground, ensuring her leg never took her full weight by becoming her human crutch.

"How do we know you are safe?" McKay then blurted out. "I mean what if your tracker has reactivated?"

"Well there aren't any Wraith here." Kiryk shot back. "Do you not trust your doctor?" He then asked confused.

"What? No. I mean yes. I mean of course I trust Jennifer, it is just that well we haven't seen a tracker like yours before and we don-" He started before Jennifer cut him off.

"Rodney give me a scanner." She demanded in a very snappy tone, surprising everyone.

"I didn't mean that.." McKay started before he saw Jennifer's angry eyes and bowing his head to avoid eye contact he leaned over and gave Jennifer the scanner. She took it with hands that were shaking with cold and tried her best to press the relevant buttons. Finally she held it to Kiryk's back and proved the tracker was de-activated. "Happy?" She questioned.

"Umm yeah." McKay answered looking very sheepish.

"Hey doc. You are freezing." Sheppard said stripping off his jacket and shirt. "There is a small chamber back there, why don't you go get out of you're your wet clothes and put these on for now." He said handing the garments to Jennifer. As her arm once again left the confines of the foil blanket, the movement caused the blanket to slip off Jennifer all together, revealing, for the first time in good light, her battered body and torn clothes to everyone.

Kiryk quickly picked the blanket off the floor and covered Jennifer again before lifting her up and carrying her to the chamber that Sheppard had indicated.

Sheppard grabbed Teyla's arm and said softly. "Look after the doc and keep an eye on Kiryk."

Teyla nodded and hurried after Kiryk, leaving Sheppard to field questions from McKay who stood with his mouth open, using his finger to point back and forth.

"Have you found a way out yet McKay?"

"I have already told you it is incredibly complex. But if they found a way in we can use that as our out." McKay answered.

"No we can't." Sheppard answered, but before he could expand Kiryk reappeared striding towards Ronon. Before anyone knew what was happening Kiryk unleashed a powerful blow to Ronon's jaw sending the Satedan flying, to Sheppard's surprise. Sheppard quickly recovered from the shock of seeing his friend flying and pointed his P90 ay Kiryk as Ronon tried to regain his senses.

"What did you do that for?" McKay asked.

"He hurt Dr Keller." Kiryk stated.

Looking confused Sheppard said. "Ok what the hell did you two get up to on the previous planet for you to beat up other guys for the doc? And what exactly did Ronon do? Cos from where I am standing it was you who showed up with our doc looking like she had been dragged through a mangle not Ronon."

"Mangle?" Ronon and Kiryk asked almost in unison.

"Not the point." Sheppard replied. "Now answer me or in five seconds I pull the trigger."


	8. Chapter 8

Unaware of the trouble brewing in the main cavern Teyla was helping Jennifer out of cold, wet clothes that clung to her body.

"What exactly happened to you?" Teyla asked, shocked by the bruises that covered Jennifer's normally pale torso.

Jennifer gave a fuller explanation of events than she had to Sheppard earlier, but Teyla still looked unconvinced as she helped Jennifer into Sheppard's shirt. Noticing the sceptical look Teyla was giving her, through her chattering teeth Jennifer explained.

"The rest of the bruises came from when we swum trough the tunnel. The current was too strong for me and I kept hitting the sides.

Still not entirely convinced Teyla asked, "And Kiryk, do you trust him?"

"He saved my life and when he didn't need to. He could have escaped but he came back for me." Jennifer replied as she tried to get out of her trousers. Something she found incredibly difficult with her leg having swollen so much she could not bend it. Every attempt Jennifer made caused a wave of pain to ripple up her leg.

Seeing her friends discomfort Teyla helped as best as she could as she asked.

"Do you have any painkillers?"

"No. They are all in my bag, back at the village." Jennifer replied shutting her eyes through a mixture of pain and tiredness.

With Jennifer's trousers and socks removed Teyla wrapped her shirt round Jennifer's legs before placing the foil blanket back over her. As she stood and placed Jennifer's wet clothes by the fire to dry she said. "Stay here, I will go and fetch Rodney's rucksack, he is bound to have some painkillers."

"Thanks." Jennifer said, her eyes still shut as Teyla went out of the chamber and saw first hand the situation in the main chamber.

As she took in the sight of Ronon sprawled on the ground with Kiryk standing over him, McKay cowering to one side and Sheppard, anger welling in his eyes, aiming his weapon at Kiryk she instinctively aimed her P90 at Kiryk and asked.

"What is going on?"

"That is what I am trying to find out." Sheppard said, his voice tense.

"Leave it Sheppard." Ronon said from the floor.

"Ignoring the fact that he has a very bad track record with our people, he just hit you for no reason, so until I get an explanation I will not leave it." Sheppard replied.

"He had a reason." Ronon replied surprising Sheppard.

"You hurt the doc?" Sheppard asked sounding doubtful as Teyla looked on completely perplexed by the scene before her.

"Yes." Ronon said. "But I didn't mean to." He added, although his words did not appease Kiryk who started to bend down menacingly towards Ronon.

"Hold it." Sheppard said, calmly but forcibly. "Touch him and I will shoot you. If he has done anything bad to the doc I will personally shoot him. But until I find out exactly what has happened there is to be no shooting, punching, kicking, beating, knifing or maiming without my approval."

Kiryk looked towards Sheppard and stared into his eyes. Eventually the ex-runner decided Sheppard could be trusted to handle the situation and backed away from Ronon as Teyla asked.

"What exactly did you do?"

"It's personal." Ronon replied carefully watching Kiryk, expecting another attack.

"The second something interferes with the mission it is not personal. You getting decked by him is interference with the mission in my book so start talking."

"Umm Sheppard." McKay started. "It is not his fault and Jennifer would probably prefer us not to discuss it."

"Again if it affects the mission I don't care who wants what known or not known. And how exactly do you know it is not his fault?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, umm, it is well, I am kinda responsible as well." McKay stammered out causing Kiryk to spin round and look at him. McKay quickly held his hands up defensively. "I would never deliberately hurt Jennifer, it is a misunderstanding. A miscommunication really, which we have not managed to correct, yet. And you killing us will only make Jennifer mad."

Kiryk considered McKay's words and asked, before Sheppard could. "A misunderstanding?"

"Yes. There was no intent to hurt Jennifer." McKay added.

Kiryk stood looking from McKay to Ronon as Sheppard asked.

"What kind of misunderstanding?"

Ignoring Sheppard, Kiryk looked to Ronon and said, "Fix it."

Ronon nodded and Kiryk offered his hand to Ronon and help the big Satedan to his feet, leaving Sheppard looking completely baffled.

"I believe you can lower your weapon now." Teyla said to Sheppard.

Giving up on getting any answers he lowered his P90 and turned to Teyla.

"How is the doc?"

"I am worried about how cold she is. She is also in a lot of pain, I came to get her some painkillers."

Sheppard nodded and crossed the room and picked up McKay's rucksack. McKay opened his mouth to complain, but on seeing Sheppard's glare decided against it.

"McKay get us out of here. I am going to check on the doc."

As he entered the small chamber he saw Jennifer huddled by the fire still shaking.

"How you doing doc?" He greeted.

Jennifer forced her eyes open and replied. "Ok." Her pale face painted a different picture however.

"Really? Cos you look like crap." He half smiled at her.

"Thanks." Jennifer said, trying to stop the shivers racking her body as Teyla passed her some painkillers, which she dry-swallowed.

"How about I have a look at that leg of yours?" Sheppard suggested as he dropped down next to her leg.

"I can do it." Jennifer replied.

"Doc, you can't stop shaking. I think that this time I might do a better job."

Reluctantly Jennifer nodded her agreement and shut her eyes once more.

As Sheppard pulled back the blanket he was shocked by the state of her legs. "You sure Kiryk did not do this to you?" He asked.

"Yes I am sure. He wouldn't hurt me."

"Since when does kidnapping and stunning not constitute hurting?" Sheppard threw back.

"That was different. Besides didn't Ronon not do the same to you when you first met him?" Jennifer asked as she briefly opened her eyes.

Ignoring her statement Sheppard looked at Jennifer and realised she was struggling to stay awake. "You tired?" He asked.

"Ummm. I don't do the whole running, swimming thing." She replied without opening her eyes.

"I would have thought with your track record of missions you would be used to it by now." Sheppard said.

"Funny." Jennifer replied, again without opening her eyes.

"Ok doc I need you to look at me." Sheppard said. Jennifer forced her eyes opened and Sheppard took her hand in his. "I need you to touch your thumb and forefinger together." Sheppard did.

Jennifer looked from Sheppard to her hand and did, or tried to do as Sheppard asked. When Sheppard saw her fail he said. "We need to get your core temp up now." He then looked over to Teyla and said. "Get Ronon in here." As Teyla hurried out of the chamber he quickly returned his attention to Jennifer. "I know he has done something to upset you, but right now he is the biggest warm thing we have so we need him to warm you up." Seeing a protest form in Jennifer's tired eyes he said. "When we get out of here you can stick me with the biggest needle you have, but right now I am in charge and Ronon is going to get you warm." He finished, not leaving Jennifer any room for manoeuvre.

When Ronon jogged into the chamber Sheppard ordered. "Get your coat and shirt off and get over here now." Ronon raised and eyebrow but did as he was told. "I need you to keep the doc as warm as possible so lie next to her and hold her. You also need to keep her awake." He said as he took the foil blanket from Jennifer.

Ronon immediately looked uncomfortable, but nodded and lay down next to Jennifer, before wrapping his frame round her and engulfing her. Sheppard the placed the blanket and Ronon's coat over the pair of them and left the chamber.

"Jennifer." Ronon said.

"Not now." Jennifer said, her voice trembling with the cold. "I feel humiliated enough as it is."

Ronon opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it again and the two remained in silence until Sheppard returned carrying more clothes in his arms. Sheppard sat down next to the pair of them and took off his shoes and socks. He then placed his socks on Jennifer's feet and took another pair of socks from the clothes he brought in and placed them over Jennifer's hands. Finally he wrapped the other shirt he brought in round Jennifer. "Come on doc stay awake, or I will get McKay in here to talk about how he reacts to citrus." He said as he looked on concerned.


	9. Chapter 9

After an hour of strained conversation and successfully managing to keep Jennifer awake Teyla took over the overseer role from Sheppard allowing him to check on McKay's progress. As he entered the main cavern he looked around and saw Kiryk sitting looking bored and tense.

On seeing Sheppard Kiryk immediately sprang up and asked. "How is Dr. Keller?"

"She has mild hypothermia. Right now we are trying to warm her up." Sheppard said carefully looking at the former runner. Finally he said in a softer tone. "You should probably go sit by the fire yourself. You were in the water just as long as she was." Kiryk nodded and was about to leave for the small chamber when Sheppard said. "Kiryk, she needs to stay awake. See if you can get her talking." Kiryk nodded again and disappeared into the chamber housing Jennifer, Ronon and Teyla.

Sheppard then walked over to McKay and asked. "Have you found a way out yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"This is incredibly complex and does not exactly come with an instruction manual. Well it does, but it is in Ancient and I have not managed to translate it yet so it is currently as useful as instructions for flat-pack furniture." McKay explained.

"Any chance Kiryk's arm thing can help?"

"No. It is useless currently, we have already tried. I am guessing the energy field is affecting it somehow." McKay replied.

Sheppard pulled a face and sat down on a large table, which resembled an alter. Eventually he said.

"Ok, what is going on between you, Ronon and Keller? And why the hell did you not tell me there was a problem before the mission?"

"Well there wasn't a problem until late last night, by then it was too late to do anything."

"That doesn't tell me what the problem is." Sheppard said. McKay rocked on the balls of his feet looking awkward. Finally he said.

"Ok. On the last mission I found out that Jennifer was taking sparring lessons from Ronon. And well she was good, so she must have taken a lot of sparring lessons from Ronon."

"I don't see the problem. With her luck she needs all the help she can get."

"Well I am kinda, well interested in Jennifer and wanted to see if Ronon was giving her lessons to make his move." Ignoring Sheppard's widening eyes McKay continued. "So I asked him if he was interested, he said yes. We agreed that neither one was going to step aside and that Jennifer could choose."

"You and Ronon are both chasing the same woman?" Sheppard asked not bothering to conceal his surprise. "That is just wrong." He added causing McKay to roll his eyes. "So what exactly did you and Ronon do to piss off the doc?"

"Well nothing really. The problem was the gym was not as empty as I thought it was when we had our conversation."

"So the doc heard part of the conversation and got the wrong end of the stick?" Sheppard asked.

"No."

"No?" Sheppard questioned confused.

"Someone else heard and started distributing a rumour which quickly twisted as it moved round Atlantis."

"But the doc isn't one to listen to gossip." Sheppard said.

"Yeah well some new recruit made a pass at Ronon and he turned her down flat. She then heard the rumour and to save face amongst her friends used it to explain why Ronon just brushed her off. The problem was she explained all of this in the infirmary, so the entire medical staff on duty, including Jennifer, heard it and by this time the rumour was malicious. Anyway as you said Jennifer isn't one to listen or believe gossip so last night asked me if it was true."

"She didn't believe you when you denied it?" Sheppard asked.

"Well that is part of the problem. I didn't deny it."

"Why the hell not?"

"I didn't know that the rumour had been spread or even what it was, so when Jennifer asked if it was true that Ronon and myself had been discussing our interests in her in the gym I said yes. Anyway she said, well actually that is not important, lets just say she was really upset and left. Shortly afterwards Zelenka came and warned me about what Jennifer had heard in the infirmary, it was only then that I realised why she was so upset."

"How the hell did Zelenka know what was said in the infirmary?" Sheppard asked feeling like he was struggling to keep up.

"He was there, some accident with flammable liquids and wires." McKay shrugged.

"Well what exactly is the rumour?" Sheppard asked.

"Um well, the gist was that I bet Ronon that he was too stupid to get together with any doctor on Atlantis. But to give him a chance we chose the most socially awkward (their words not mine) doctor on base, Jennifer. And that he is just pretending to be her friend so he can well get, um personal with her." McKay explained making some strange hand gestures in the process.

"And neither one thought about putting her straight?" Sheppard asked.

"We tried, but after I accidentally confirmed it, she won't speak to either one of us." McKay said.

"To be honest I don't blame her. You two need to sort this." Sheppard said.

"How?" McKay asked looking lost.

"I really don't know McKay."


	10. Chapter 10

As Teyla left the confines of the small chamber she found McKay feverishly working and Sheppard sitting on a small stone bench looking down the tunnel. As she sat next to Sheppard he asked.

"How is the doc doing?"

"She seems warmer, but the atmosphere in there is somewhat, cold." Teyla said.

"Ahh, well McKay explained that one." Sheppard said causing Teyla to turn expectantly towards him. As he retold the story McKay had told him Teyla felt sorry for all parties, but especially Jennifer.

"Have they not tried to explain the situation?" Teyla asked.

"She won't speak to either of them." Sheppard replied, returning his focus to the tunnel.

"Well at least that explains Jennifer's more withdrawn behaviour." Teyla finally commented. "And the reason she did not want to be left alone with Ronon."

"Yeah." Sheppard said non-committedly, his eye brows scrunched in concentration.

"Perhaps one of us should try to explain what happened."

"Yeah." Sheppard repeated, this time Teyla got the distinct impression that Sheppard was not listening to her.

"Or you could shoot both Rodney and Ronon."

"Yeah." Sheppard said again, then after a brief pause snapped his head towards Teyla and asked. "Why would I shoot Ronon and Rodney?"

"Is something bothering you?" Teyla asked now that she had Sheppard's attention.

"I am just surprised that back up has not come yet." Sheppard replied, looking back down the tunnel again.

"Our missed check-in was only ten hours ago." Teyla replied.

"True, but with the doc here Woolsey would send in a recon team straight away. They knew we were headed for these ruins so we should have seen them on the other side of the force field by now." Sheppard explained his concerns.

"But if they knew Jennifer stayed at the village, might they not have concentrated their search around her last known position?" Teyla suggested.

"Maybe to start with, but when they didn't find her they should have come here. Which means, either no recon team was sent, which would only be because the gate doesn't work or something has happened at Atlantis. Or something has happened to the recon team. Whichever it is, something is going on which we know nothing about." Sheppard reasoned. Teyla gave her silent agreement. "And if backup does not come soon supplies are going to be a problem. We don't have much to burn and we are going through it quickly. Not to mention the lack of food round here."

"We have enough to get by for now." Teyla replied. "And I have every faith In Rodney getting us out of here."

"I am not sure he will do it in time." Sheppard answered, still staring intently down the tunnel.

"Are you considering trying to swim out of here?" Teyla asked suddenly very concerned.

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"But Kiryk and Jennifer said that.."

"I know what they said, but at the moment that is the only alternative to waiting for Rodney to get us out of here." Sheppard reasoned.

"If the current is as strong as they said it would be suicide." Teyla argued.

"Maybe, but there may not be any other choice." He replied. As he looked into Teyla's worried face he added. "Look I don't plan on doing anything yet, but if Rodney has no joy then we are going to have to start taking risks." Sheppard said as he went back to staring down the tunnel.


	11. Chapter 11

Jennifer felt something push her, she tried to ignore it but couldn't. Instead her mind was forced to move away from the comforting darkness of sleep and focus on whatever it was that was pushing on her arm. Prying her eyes open she saw Sheppard look down on her.

"Time to wake up doc."

"Not yet." She said through a groggy voice shutting her eyes again. As she felt something shake her again she asked, "What?"

"Up." Sheppard ordered. "You need to eat."

"Not yet." She replied as she felt her body being moved into a sitting position. As her leg moved, the resulting pain acted to wake her up and she opened her eyes again.

"Come on doc. You know how important it is to be woken up regularly when you have possible hypothermia and a possible concussion. Don't let me regret letting you sleep." Sheppard reasoned.

"I'm fine." Jennifer said as she tried to jump start her mind.

"Well if you manage to eat something we will talk about you being allowed to sleep for more than an hour at a time." Sheppard said holding a powerbar in front of her. As she held out a hand to take the powerbar she realised that she was wearing a sock on her hand. She looked down at her hand confused. She remembered having a strange dream about socks, but obviously it was no dream.

"We didn't have gloves so we had to improvise." Sheppard shrugged as Jennifer peeled the socks off her hands. As soon as they were free Sheppard took hold of them and was relieved that they were full of warmth. He then looked over Jennifer's shoulder and said.

"She should be ok now, you can let her go."

Jennifer's head shot round and realised that Ronon was sitting behind her and his arms were wrapped round her waist. Her body immediately tensed. Taking the hint, Ronon carefully prised himself from Jennifer and clambered to his feet. As he did so he several layers of clothes that had been wrapped round Jennifer and Ronon fell to the ground. Leaving Jennifer feeling a definite chill. As he moved round to in front of Jennifer she realised that he was topless and quickly averted her eyes from his strong muscular chest. Sheppard then reached round her and picked up Ronon's shirt, which he threw at Ronon. As Ronon left the chamber Jennifer saw how exposed she was just wearing a large shirt, Sheppard's she remembered. She carefully grabbed the blanket that now lay by her side and tried to cover herself more.

After eating the powerbar in silence, Sheppard watching every bite carefully, the Colonel passed her some more painkillers and a beaker of water. As she downed the painkillers Sheppard asked. "So now you are more awake, how do you feel?"

"Like I should never leave the city again." Jennifer replied.

Sheppard smiled sympathetically then said. "It is alright for you, you don't have to deal with the paperwork generated by an off-world injury to a senior staff member."

"So that's the reason you didn't want me to get kidnapped." Jennifer smiled back.

"Got me there doc. How about we look at that leg of yours?" Sheppard said.

Jennifer sat up straighter and pulled the blanket away from her leg and looked down and the bruised, swollen limb pulling a face as she did so. She moved her hands down to her knee and started prodding it, every so often wincing. She then turned her attention to her ankle and tried moving it from side to side, grimacing as she did so.

"So what's the verdict?" Sheppard eventually asked.

"Grade two sprain to both the knee and the ankle."

"So I don't need to operate?" Sheppard asked.

"No offence Colonel, but I would not trust you near me with a scalpel." Jennifer shot back.

"You wound me doc." Sheppard returned as he handed some strapping to Jennifer. "Besides who said anything about a scalpel, a combat knife would be just as good."

Jennifer seemingly ignored him comment and started strapping up her knee. Finally she said.

"Could I have your knife please?"

"Sure thing." Sheppard replied, before more cynically asking, "Why?"

"Because when I ask for your help in a second I don't want you getting any surgical ideas."

Sheppard smiled and asked. "What do you need?"

"I can't bend my knee so I will need you to strap my ankle."

Sheppard took the remaining strapping and started wrapping it round Jennifer's ankle. As he did so Jennifer looked around the chamber.

"Where is everyone?" Jennifer asked.

"McKay still working on an out, Teyla and Kiryk are looking for a different out, they should be back any minute if you are bored with my company, and Ronon is, well seeing I have been in here since he left, I don't know." He answered as he taped up the strap. "There you go. How does that feel?"

"Good thanks. I can see all the time you spend in the infirmary is paying off."

"Funny." Sheppard replied. "If you want to get dressed I believe your clothes are dry." He added, reaching over and picking up the pile of clothes and handing them to Jennifer.

She accepted them and waited, and waited. Finally she said. "Mind giving me some privacy?"

"Oh right, yeah. I will be just out side if you need anything." Sheppard replied as he left the chamber.

As Jennifer struggled to put her now dry clothes on she thought she felt something vibrate through her legs. Disregarding it as her legs shaking due to the strain they had been put under she continued dressing, but then she thought she heard something. As she looked around she realised she did not think she could hear something, she knew she could hear something. She limped as fast as she could to the entrance of the chamber to see if the others could hear it as well. As she reached the entranceway she leaned against the frame for support and immediately felt tremors pass through her hand and up her arm. She looked up to the ceiling and was sure it was shaking. Suddenly she heard a voice, Ronon's voice, shouting her name. Looking away from the ceiling out of the chamber she saw debris begin to fall from the ceiling in the main cavern. Then she saw Ronon charge towards her and before she knew what was happening Ronon was flying towards her, tackling her to the ground as more the ceiling rained down.


	12. Chapter 12

When the rumbling, crashing noises had stopped Jennifer heard several voices calling. Opening her eyes she looked straight into Ronon's eyes, which were just centimetres away from hers. She realised that he was lying on top of her.

"You ok?" Ronon asked, whilst wearing a pained expression on his face.

"Yeah." Jennifer replied as her brain processed his facial features. "What's wrong?" She asked as Sheppard arrived.

"Hang on buddy we will get this stuff off you in no time." Sheppard said.

Jennifer looked away from Ronon's eyes, over his shoulder and craned her neck. As she did so she saw his back was covered in fallen debris. Looking back into Ronon's eyes she ordered.

"Don't move." Then she looked towards Sheppard and said. "Make sure you don't move him."

"No problem doc." Sheppard said as he and Kiryk started to remove the fallen material off the big Satedan,

"Nearly there." Sheppard announced a couple of minutes later. "Just a couple more bits to shift."

After what seemed like an eternity Sheppard announced it was all clear. Jennifer immediately looked at Ronon and once again instructed.

"Don't move until I tell you to." She then returned her focus to Sheppard. "Any obvious signs of broken bones or damage round the spine?" She asked.

"No. He looks in one piece." Sheppard said after a couple of moments.

"Ok I want you to look at his feet and tell me when you can see movement." Jennifer instructed as she turned her attention back to Ronon.

When Sheppard said. "Ready when you are." Jennifer said to Ronon.

"Ok Ronon I want you to move your left foot."

"She said left Chewie." Sheppard said almost immediately, shortly followed by. "Yep that's the one."

Jennifer then continued with similar tests for a couple of minutes before asking Ronon. "Is there anything that hurts more than anything else?"

"My ribs." Ronon said.

"Which side?"

"Left."

Jennifer carefully thought about which side Ronon was referring to then wrapped her arm round Ronon's side and lifted up his shirt. She then gently ran her hand over his ribs, searching for any obvious breaks. Stopping each time Ronon's face grimaced. Finally, when she was convinced there were no critical injuries she looked up into Sheppard's concerned face.

"Ok, you can lift him up, slowly. Get him sitting on that alter thing in the main cavern." She instructed.

Sheppard and Kiryk then stood either side of Ronon and helped him to his feet, before leading him out of the small chamber.

As soon as Ronon was gone Teyla knelt down by Jennifer's side and asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Jennifer said as she attempted to sit up. Wondering if by the end of the mission there would be any part of her that was not bruised. "Can you help me up please?" Jennifer asked.

Teyla and McKay quickly responded to the request and before long they were helping Jennifer over to Ronon.

"I will need all the medical supplies you have." Jennifer said and Sheppard quickly hurried off to collect the three personal med-kits Teyla, McKay and himself had been carrying and McKay's rucksack.

When Jennifer reached Ronon, Teyla and Rodney let her go and she quickly started a proper examination of the big man. As she carefully took of his shirt she asked. "Any difficultly breathing? Shortness of breath?"

"No."

Jennifer limped round the alter so she stood behind Ronon and carefully examined the ribs as Sheppard approached and put all the supplies down next to Ronon.

"Anything else you need?" Sheppard asked.

"Just some space." Jennifer said firmly.

Sheppard nodded and ensured that everyone else backed away, allowing Jennifer to work undisturbed.


	13. Chapter 13

From the other side of the chamber Sheppard, Teyla, Kiryk and McKay kept glancing over to Jennifer and Ronon. Hoping to get an update of how badly hurt Ronon was.

"He must be bad." McKay said.

"How do you figure that?" Sheppard asked.

"Ignoring the fact a roof fell on him, how many times have you seen him this compliant for a doctor?" McKay shot back.

"Well never. But it could be his way of apologising to the doc." Sheppard shrugged.

"Or it could be he that he is-" McKay began, only for Teyla so sharply say.

"Rodney."

"What? It was a ceiling." McKay said. "And if he wanted to apologise could just say sorry."

"Have you?" Sheppard said.

"Well no, but she won't talk to me. Besides you had Ronon snuggle up to her to keep her warm. He had plenty of opportunity."

Sheppard shook his head at hearing 'Ronon' and 'snuggle' next to each other, whilst Kiryk glared at McKay.

Trying to ignore the several sets of eyes locked on her and Ronon, Jennifer tried her best to examine Ronon without any equipment. Finally she moved back round in front of Ronon and said.

"It looks like you have three cracked ribs. There is no sign of spinal damage or internal bleeding, but I want to monitor you closely. I will bind the ribs to stop movement, that should help with the pain, but other than that there is not much I can do until we get back to Atlantis, or better medical equipment." Jennifer picked up some of the supplies on the alter and picked up a couple of painkillers, which she held out to Ronon. He raised an eyebrow in response. "I know they are not strong but it is better than nothing." Jennifer said as she continued to hold out her hand. Obediently Ronon took the pills. Jennifer then picked up some bandages and started to bind Ronon's ribs, finding that she was at full stretch as she reached round Ronon as she tried to tightly secure the bandages. All the while Ronon was grateful he could focus on the pain, rather than how intimate their positions were. As she finished she said. "Thank you, you shouldn't have done it though. You could have been killed."

"Jennifer I …" Ronon started, but Jennifer cut him off, putting her forefinger under his chin and pushing his face up.

"What happened to your face? It looks like you got punched."

"It's nothing." Ronon replied. "I want to explain what you heard-"

"It does not look like nothing. When did you get into a fight?" Jennifer interrupted.

"I didn't. And it is nothing." Ronon said firmly. Jennifer looked at the chin once more and finally decided it would not cause any damage started to withdraw her hand. However, Ronon's arm shot out and snagged it. Trying to ignore the pain the movement caused him he said.

"Jennifer. What you heard-"

"Ronon. I really don't want to discuss it." Jennifer cut him off again, pulling her hand free. Before Ronon made another attempt Sheppard edged up to the pair.

"Will he live?"

"Should do. It looks like he just cracked three ribs. He is very lucky, but will need to be monitored closely till we get back to Atlantis." Jennifer replied moving away from Ronon as she did so she put too much weight on her bad leg and it gave out. Fortunately Sheppard was close enough to steady her.

"Easy there doc." He said. "Remember you are meant to be taking it easy as well."

"I'm ok." Jennifer said after she felt confident she was not going to land on her face. As she looked up from her feet she realised that Teyla and Kiryk were hovering nearby.

"Well why don't you at least sit down, we can make sure he doesn't move." Sheppard said.

"No I shoul-" Jennifer started until Sheppard cut her off.

"I am sure Kiryk will offer to stun him if he does."

Seeing Jennifer nod Sheppard carefully led her over to the wall and helped her sit down. "You need anything?" He asked kneeling in front of her.

"No."

"Ok, you pick up any new injuries in the collapse I should be aware of?"

"No, Ronon took the blow not me."

"We will keep an eye on Ronon, try to get some rest and I will wake you in an hour."

As Jennifer shut her eyes she heard Sheppard say. "Put it away. I was joking. The no shooting rule still applies."


	14. Chapter 14

"Ah ha." McKay exclaimed.

"Ah ha, you have deactivated the energy field?" Sheppard questioned.

"No, but I have translated the instructions for deactivating it." McKay answered.

"And they are?"

"There is an override switch." McKay said looking happy. "All we have to do is push it and we are freeeeeeee. Oh."

"Oh? Oh what?"

"Slight problem."

"Which is?" Sheppard asked, clearly frustrated.

"You see that pillar on the other side of the energy field?" McKay asked.

"Yeah."

"And you see there is the protruding square thing on it?"

"Yeah."

"Well that is the override button."

There were a few moments of silence until Sheppard said.

"So you are saying that in order to get out of here all we need to do is hit the switch that is on the other side of the field, as in the side of the field we can't get to? Because that sounds like more than a slight problem to me."

"But at least when rescue comes it will be easy to get out."

"Well I tell you what, we will call that Plan R."

"Plan R?" McKay asked confused.

"Yes R for Rodney screwed up." Sheppard said sarcastically. "Right now work on a plan that does not require us being rescued." Sheppard snapped as he headed over to the others shaking his head. As he reached the alter he saw that both Ronon and Kiryk were sitting on it, almost wearing identical expressions. The difference came for the pain that laced Ronon's features. Meanwhile Teyla sat on the ground leaning against a pillar, whilst Jennifer sat, slightly apart from the others, seemingly sleeping against the wall.

"How are you feeling?" Sheppard asked Ronon.

"Fine." Ronon answered, making Sheppard question why he had bothered asking.

"Still breathing ok?" Sheppard persevered.

"Yeah."

"Has Rodney made any progress?" Teyla asked.

"Oh yes. He found the override switch." Sheppard said. As Teyla began to look hopeful he added. "It is on the other side of the energy field."

"How does that help?" Kiryk asked confused.

"It doesn't." Sheppard replied, unsure if Kiryk was being serious or sarcastic. Kiryk just looked on confused.

"She asleep?" Sheppard asked nodding his head towards Jennifer.

"Yes." Teyla answered.

Sheppard looked at Jennifer then to Ronon.

"You sorted things out yet?" Sheppard asked Ronon.

"No."

"Why not?"

"She won't talk to me. She hates me."

"No she doesn't." Kiryk said, surprising Ronon and Sheppard, "She followed a group of heavily armed men into hostile territory to stop them from killing you. She would not do that if she hated you." He reasoned.

"He has a point." Sheppard said. "Which, by the way, complete sentences tend to."

"No he doesn't." Ronon replied. "She would do it if she viewed me as more important to Atlantis than herself. Feelings did not come in to it."

"Why don't you try talking to her?" Teyla asked.

"She won't listen."

"Ronon you are twice her size. Even with your ribs busted you could hold her down and make her listen."

"She wouldn't believe me." Ronon said.

"Besides I do not believe holding her down will win you any favours." Teyla replied.

"I could try explaining what really happened." Sheppard suggested, only to be greeted by a chorus of 'nos'.

"Jennifer is a very private person. If she found out that we knew I believe she would be more upset." Teyla reasoned.

"Well if this is not sorted soon I will take matters into my own hands." Sheppard said. "Now if you will excuse me I need to wake the doc up."


	15. Chapter 15

As Jennifer came to, looking into Sheppard's eyes she immediately asked. "Is Ronon ok?"

"Relax doc, he is fine. I just want to make sure you don't have a concussion." He said smiling.

"Are you sure? No changes in breathing? Extra pain? Feeling cold?" Jennifer asked.

"No. He is the same as ever." Sheppard replied, trying to repress a smirk.

"What's so funny?" Jennifer asked.

"Nothing."

"Colonel you are grinning more than when you found my hidden stash of lollipops. Spill."

"It is just that for someone so pissed at Ronon, you seem highly concerned about him."

"It's my job." Jennifer replied tersely as she tried to scramble up the wall into a standing position.

"I didn't mean to offend you doc." Sheppard replied inwardly cringing. He held out his arm towards Jennifer to offer support asking. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I need to check on Ronon." Jennifer replied brushing Sheppard's arm to one side, as she tried to stand without putting any weight on her bad leg.

"Ok, well let me help you over." Sheppard said offering his arm once more.

Jennifer was about to refuse when Kiryk suddenly appeared at Jennifer's side saying. "I will help her. Teyla wants you."

"She does? Why?" Sheppard asked.

"She said now." Kiryk answered sidestepping the question.

Sheppard looked from Kiryk to Jennifer. When he decided that it was safe to leave Jennifer in Kiryk's care he headed over to Teyla who stood scowling.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he reached her.

"What did you do to Jennifer?" Teyla shot back in a voice so quiet is was barely audible. Sheppard opened his mouth to answer, but Teyla cut him off. "It is obvious you have upset her. She has been through a lot here and back on Atlantis, she does not need you making the situation worse."

"I just made a comment about her being very concerned about Ronon even though she was pissed with him."

"You questioned her professionalism?" Teyla hissed.

"No, yes, well maybe, but it was a joke. How was I to know she would get so PMSsy on me?"

"PMSsy?" Teyla asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know hormonal." Sheppard said, feeling like he was a lamb being led to the slaughter.

"I do not know." Teyla replied.

"Well.." Sheppard started as he began to squirm under Teyla's intense gaze, only to be rescued by McKay calling.

"Sheppard. Get over here. I think someone is coming."

"Who?" Sheppard asked hurrying over.

"I don't know." McKay exclaimed. "I can't see them yet. But if you listen you can definitely hear something."

Sheppard shut his eyes and tried to focus on the sounds. He then turned to Teyla and said.

"Get those three hidden, just in case it is not our people."

Teyla nodded and went over to Ronon, Kiryk and Jennifer. The two former runners had already unholstered their guns, whilst Jennifer stood close to Kiryk, looking nervous.

"What is it?" Jennifer immediately asked.

"People are approaching, but we do not yet know who. It would be better if you three stayed out of sight, just in case." Teyla answered, not easing Jennifer's fears. "There is another chamber that was not badly damaged by the ceiling collapse. Wait there until we know it is safe."

Ronon nodded and slid of the alter, immediately causing himself pain and his face grimaced.

"Careful." Jennifer chastised. "Do not move quickly." She said as she hopped closer to him to see if he had caused any new damage.

"I'm fine." He said firmly as Jennifer's hand reached out to his chest. "When we are hidden you can look if it makes you feel better." He added, understanding the need to move out of the line of sight of the entranceway.

Jennifer did not have time to object or agree as Kiryk had picked her up and was carrying her over to the chamber. Having entered the chamber Kiryk scanned the area for a strategic hiding place. Having identified a suitable paced he moved over to it and lowered Jennifer down. When her good leg took her weight she said.

"I'm ok, please help Ronon."

Kiryk nodded and left the chamber returning a short time later with a very stiffly moving Ronon, Teyla at his side.

"Sit him down against this wall." Jennifer instructed before Ronon could object. As Kiryk helped him Teyla approached Jennifer and handed her a sidearm, saying.

"Just in case."

Jennifer, clearly nervous and scared took the gun from Teyla, who gave her a reassuring smile. Teyla then looked to Ronon, who nodded, before she left the chamber and returned to Sheppard and McKay.

Kiryk moved to Jennifer and hooked her arm round his shoulder before helping her to the far side of the cavern, explaining as he did so. "If they get through the field they will approach the cavern. From back there Ronon and myself will be able to see them and hold them off. It will be safer for you over here."

"I am not completely helpless." Jennifer said, clearly annoyed.

"I know. But if I get shot I would prefer you in the best possible condition to help me." He explained.

"What about Ronon. He could have caused more damage by moving."

"I'm fine." Ronon's gruff voice interrupted their conversation.

"I will make sure he keeps breathing." Kiryk said.

"It's not that simple." Jennifer complained.

In the main area of the temple Teyla moved to stand next to Sheppard and asked with her P90 held ready.

"Any sign of the newcomers?"

"Nope, but the sounds are getting louder." McKay said.

"They are definitely not making an effort to conceal their approach." Teyla agreed.

"Which means either they are not our guys or they are our guys who are going to spend the next six months getting special training on stealth by Ronon." Sheppard said before looking at McKay and asking. "If this all goes to hell, the field will stop them coming in, won't it McKay?"

"Should do." McKay answered. "Probably."

"Probably?" Sheppard questioned as the area on the other side became illuminated.

The group looked out and looked into faces that did not belong to any of the Atlantis personal.


	16. Chapter 16

As Sheppard looked to the other side of the energy field he saw a group of approximately twenty, armed men come into view. They were as surprised to see Sheppard, Teyla and McKay as the Atlantis team were disappointed at not seeing a rescue team.

Looking into the faces of the heavily armed strangers Sheppard said, "Hi there." Ensuring his hand had a firm grip on his P90.

The men on the other side of the energy field were clearly not expecting company and raised their assortment of weapons.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked.

"I am Colonel Sheppard, this is Dr McKay and Teyla." Sheppard answered. "We are explorers and are just examining this temple. We don't want any trouble."

"Neither do we." The man replied. "We are hunters."

"Really?" Sheppard questioned. "I have not seen much wildlife down here."

"Well we are rather specialised hunters. We hunt those who would bring death to thousands."

"The Wraith?" Sheppard asked.

"No. We are not fools." The man answered. "There are some that the Wraith follow, they are known as runners. Where they go the Wraith also go, killing all in their path. We try to stop them."

"Is it not dangerous?" Teyla asked carefully. "I mean will the Wraith not find you too?"

"We take some precautions. We can take power from the gate and make it inoperable."

"You can't do that. I mean you can stop people dialling out, but you can't stop people dialling in unless you erect a shield." McKay said.

"I assure you we can. I admit we do not understand how it works, but it serves us well."

Sheppard could see the questions burning in McKay's eyes, but had other concerns.

"Still a pretty dangerous trade seeing the Wraith have ships."

"True, but we have already lost everything of value; our homes, our people, our families from when these runners touched our worlds."

"So you hunt these men out of revenge?" Teyla asked.

"No. To protect others from the fate that we have endured. Although we may take pleasure in taking the lives of these deviants our motives are pure."

"So what brings you down to these ruins?" Sheppard asked before there was an obvious clash of ideologies.

"A runner came to this planet and we followed. We found him in the woodland but-" The stranger started.

"But you lost him?" Sheppard finished for him.

"Yes." The man replied, clearly angry about it.

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself. I mean he escapes the Wraith for a living." Sheppard said.

"We misjudged the situation. We did not expect him to have help." The man continued, seemingly ignoring Sheppard.

"Help?" Sheppard asked. "I thought runners were famed for their lack of communication skills and love of isolation."

"It is true they are normally isolated, this one apparently has found a mate." He stated causing Sheppard to use every ounce of concentration not to crack up. He was exceedingly grateful he could not see Jennifer's face at that particular moment.

"What do you do with them when you find them?" Teyla asked.

"The runners? We kill them of course."

"Is that not extreme? It was my understanding that runners are victims of the Wraith." Teyla questioned.

"Maybe that is true at the start. But they choose to visit our worlds, bringing death with them. They could take their own lives, but instead they choose to live and be responsible for the death of thousands."

"And the mate?" Teyla pressed.

"Maybe we will be more lenient, maybe she has services to offer us. I understand from one of my men, who has already had personal contact with her, that she has potential." The man said sneering, causing Sheppard's skin to crawl as he exchanged a subtle, but worried glance with Teyla. "Maybe we will offer her to the Wraith, so the runner will know of the pain we have suffered. Or maybe we will just kill her."

Doing his best to remain calm and maintain his poker face Sheppard said. "Well we would hate to interrupt your life saving hunt and we have work to do so we will wave you on your way."

"Work? Exploring the temple?" The man questioned.

"Yep, they are very interesting." Sheppard replied. "So interesting we have been here for, what, thirty hours?" He asked Teyla who nodded. "And have seen no sign of a runner."

"To me they look like old rocks." The man said, the suspicion evident in his voice.

"Well the trained eye can learn a lot from the rocks." Sheppard replied.

"Such as?"

"McKay, why don't you explain the Quantum Hall effect?" Sheppard said smiling.

"Really?" McKay asked eyes wide, although confused as to why it would make the man think rocks were interesting. When Sheppard nodded McKay started his explanation.

Within two minute the man held up his hand and in a loud voice said. "That is quite alright. I think we will just have a look around and make sure you are not in any danger then we will leave you to your dege…degene…"

"Degeneracy." McKay finished for him.

"There might be a slight problem with you looking round." Sheppard said.

"Which is?" The man questioned, tightening his grip on the gun he carried.

"Well during our exploring we hit a switch that activated an energy field and we are trapped on this side of it and you are stuck on that side of it." Sheppard explained. "If you don't believe me try walking over here, I should warn you it has a bit of a kick though."

The man looked round at his group and nodded to a younger looking man, who reluctantly walked towards Sheppard, only to be repelled by the field.

"It appears that you are telling the truth. I never knew exploring ruins could be so dangerous." The man said,

"This is nothing. We have set off traps that caused the floor to drop out from ground, spears and spikes to be hurled towards us, huge boulders to roll down an incline after us," Sheppard began, gaining an incredulous stare from McKay. He was however, cut off when three shots rang out behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney swung round, P90s raised to see a man lying on the ground close to the tunnel, blood pooling beneath him, his clothes sopping wet. Beside him lay a riffle. Sheppard glanced over to Rodney who was looking very pale. Sheppard then turned his attention back to the energy field, behind which stood several not only heavily armed, but now also very angry men.

"One of yours?" Sheppard asked.

"Who else are you hiding in there?" The man who had led the discussions thus far questioned, ignoring Sheppard's question.

"Just another scientist." Sheppard answered carefully as Teyla approached the body checking for signs of life. "How many more of your people have you sent in?"

"I demand you hand them over to face punishment." The man replied, once again ignoring Sheppard's question.

"Punishment for what?" Sheppard asked.

"For murdering one of my men."

"What was your man doing sneaking up on us armed?"

"He was looking for the runner."

"Well seeing how we have been trapped in here for thirty hours I think we can say there is no runner here. So I suggest you move on."

"Not until you hand over the perpetrator of this crime."

"Well that is not going to happen." Sheppard said. "We have every right to protect ourselves."

"You were not in danger, unless you are in league with the runner." The man argued as Teyla turned away from the corpse and faced the chamber that housed Jennifer and the two former runners. She could see Jennifer sitting on the floor with Kiryk kneeling in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. Teyla glanced back towards Sheppard and saw the man on the other side of the field try to lunge at him. When he was thrown back by the energy field Teyla entered the small chamber. Looking round she saw Ronon on the far side staring at Jennifer, his eyes full of concern and pain.

"Jennifer?" Teyla questioned as she approached the doctor.

Jennifer looked away from Kiryk, towards Teyla and said. "He had a gun. He…he was…he was aiming it. I thought he was going to shoot. Is he dead?"

Before Teyla could confirm the state of the intruder Ronon suddenly cried.

"Ahhh." Causing Jennifer, Kiryk and Teyla to turn their focus towards the Satedan.

"Ronon?' Jennifer questioned.

"My ribs." Ronon said through deep and jagged breaths. Jennifer immediately snapped out of her revere and tried to stand. With Teyla's (who simultaneously relieved her of the sidearm) and Kiryk's help she made it over to Ronon. Jennifer started to prod and poke, trying to find the cause of the pain. Teyla hovered behind concerned for Ronon's health. That was until Ronon looked over Jennifer's head at Teyla. Immediately Teyla understood that Ronon was offering himself as a distraction. Relieved she took hold of Kiryk's arm and pulled him away from Ronon and Jennifer.

"What happened?"

"It is my fault. I positioned myself and Ronon to face the danger coming from the main entrance to the temple. I should have expected others to attempt to gain access the way we did. But I didn't. I thought she would be safer on the other side."

Teyla looked, almost glaring, at Kiryk in silence. Finally she said. "Stay in here for now, out of sight. There is no point aggravating the situation further. I trust that you will not repeat your mistake."

"I won't." Kiryk confirmed.

"Good. When Jennifer is done, return this to her." Teyla said passing Kiryk the sidearm. "I am holding you responsible for her safety."

Kiryk nodded, feeling uncertain on how he ended up in this situation. "Teyla. Many more could try to come in through the under water tunnel."

"I know." Teyla said as she left the chamber and returned to Sheppard. Just beyond whom the man was pacing, ready to pounce.

"Everything ok?" Sheppard asked.

"For now." Teyla returned, then in a hushed voice said, "We need to guard the tunnel, others are likely to come."

"Ok. McKay do not deactivate this field." Sheppard ordered before asking. "Can you monitor its strength remotely?"

"We are stuck in a room. What good will remote monitoring do?" McKay asked.

"I meant from the alter."

"Oh…yeah I guess." McKay answered.

"Good. Do it and take up a defensive position at the alter look out for hostiles approaching from behind. Teyla with me." He ordered as he backed away from the field and entered the chamber.

"Ok we need to come up with a plan." Sheppard said as he entered. "Now they know there is a back way in, more are likely to come."

"We could place C4 in tunnel and blow it." Ronon suggested from the floor.

"We could, but we have no idea how long the field will hold, or if they will work out which is the override button. We might still need access to the tunnel."

"I could go down the tunnel and set up some traps." Kiryk offered.

"If they know you are here it will make the situation worse." Sheppard dismissed him.

"Doc how many of them did you see?"

"Twelve." Jennifer replied as she continued looking for injuries on Ronon.

"Crap." Sheppard exclaimed.

"Twelve is nothing." Ronon dismissed.

"Seeing how there are a lot more than twelve of them on the other side of the field I think it is safe to say they have re-enforcements. So we either swim for it or we hold out for the Daedalus. Which, if it is true that they can de-activate a gate should mean Woolsey would have been alerted to problems when he couldn't dial us and he may have diverted the Daedalus here early. So it could be with us in ten hours." Sheppard reasoned,

"And if it wasn't?" Teyla questioned.

"Twenty to thirty hours." Sheppard answered.

"Ronon can't swim though those currents." Jennifer said.

Sheppard looked at Jennifer and Ronon. Eventually he said. "I guess we make a stand then."


	18. Chapter 18

As Sheppard and Teyla set up several defensive positions, in case of a perimeter breech, Jennifer continued searching for what had caused Ronon's pain to worsen. All the while Kiryk restlessly paced up and down in the chamber.

"That is beginning to get irritating." Jennifer said as Kiryk swept by again.

"I don't like sitting around." Kiryk replied.

"Well could you pace on the other side, you keep blocking my light." Jennifer said as se scrutinised Ronon's ribs.

"I'm fine now." Ronon said.

"You never complain. So for you to cry out it must be bad." Jennifer reasoned.

"He is fine." Kiryk said from behind her.

"What is that based on, the runner's guide to health? All the limbs are attached so it must be ok?" Jennifer shot back.

"I'm fine. It didn't really hurt." Ronon confessed.

"You cried out and said it hurt."

"I lied."

"Why?" Jennifer demanded.

"So…to…." Ronon started feeling he was in a no-win situation. "I didn't want you to think about what just happened."

"You really do think I am weak." Jennifer stated, the hurt clearly evident in her voice.

"No."

"Was that another reason why I was chosen for the bet? Humiliate me so I leave? Get rid of the dead weight? I mean it is not as if I really belong on Atlantis."

"What? No." Ronon protested, feeling the situation was spiralling out of control.

"I can't believe I ever trusted you." Jennifer said as she tried to stand, relieved when she sensed Kiryk behind her and felt his hands on her biceps. That was until he did not help her up, instead he held her where she was. As she turned her head to face him he said.

"Being a runner you live with two burdens: the knowledge that every day is likely to be your last and regret. So much was stolen before the Wraith took me, but as I ran I thought about all the moments that passed me by. There were so many 'what ifs'. The regret almost consumed me. But I swore I would never regret anything again. All my actions have been aimed towards not having regrets. Not being a runner you have not learnt to appreciate the need to take every opportunity, but I have. And you need to believe and trust me when I say you need to listen to Ronon."

Shocked Jennifer tried to squirm out of his grasp to no avail. "So you have taken his side? Well that is typical. You probably all find it really funny."

"I don't find you being hurt funny. Please listen to Ronon. If you are not happy with what he says I will do anything you ask." Kiryk said.

"No. I have been humiliated enough. I just want to put it all behind me." Jennifer said as she one again tried to free herself from Kiryk.

"I can't let you do that." Kiryk said tightening his grip on her, forcing her to look at Ronon. Sandwiched between the two runners Jennifer was in no position to object.

"There was no bet." Ronon quickly said.

"Please don't lie to me Ronon McKay said-"

"McKay is an idiot. He thought you were talking about something else."

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did. You asked about the gym and if we had talked about you. We had, but there was no bet."

"For a rumour to spread that quickly it has to have an element of truth." Jennifer shot back.

"There was no truth in the rumour." Ronon said, becoming frustrated by the lack of progress.

"There is no need to lie to me. I get it. Please can we jus-" Jennifer was cut-off by a hand clamping round her mouth. As her eyes widened in shock Kiryk said.

"It is easier to listen if you don't speak."

Seizing the moment Ronon continued. "After the last mission McKay found me in the gym and asked if I had intentions towards you. Both I and him like you, a lot. The only agreement we made was the choice was yours. There was no bet. I care for you too much to do anything that would hurt you." He leaned forward and whilst trying to mask the pain the movement had caused, grabbed Jennifer's hand. "I would nether do anything like that to anyone. Especially not to-"

Before he could finish his sentence there were some thumps from outside the chamber. Kiryk was already facing the chamber entrance, but nothing was visible. As Jennifer also looked round in fear, she suddenly felt very light headed. She was sure the room was spinning and she could not understand why it was getting so dark. She turned her head again, slowly as it felt as if her brain had turned to mercury. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Ronon's worried face.


	19. Chapter 19

Jennifer slowly began to come to and felt as if she was floating. Trying to recall events she found it hard to concentrate due to the slow swaying that rocked through her body. Finally she opened her eyes and found herself in pitch darkness. She opened and closed her eyes a few more times, trying to hold back the panic. Each time she saw nothing. She quickly started to run through medical conditions that could make someone feel like they were floating and cause them to loose their sight. She knew it was important to stay calm and think things through logically, but somehow her brain did not care about logic, it was more than happy to panic. Suddenly she heard a voice, causing her heart to race and she felt as if she jumped six feet into the air. As she placed the voice as Kiryk's she began to calm herself.

"Are you ok?" He asked in the darkness.

"I can't see anything." Jennifer replied.

"There is no light." Kiryk answered. In the dark Jennifer could not work out if Kiryk was just stating facts kindly or sarcastically. Either way his words made her relax.

"Why is there no light?"

"We are in the tunnels. There are no torches nearby." Kiryk replied.

"Why are we in the tunnels. Where is Ronon, and the others?"

"They are back at the main cavern." He answered as Jennifer finally managed to figure out that she was not really floating, instead Kiryk was carrying her.

"Wait. Why are we not with them?"

"I transported us out."

"But I thought the transporter did not work in the temple?" Jennifer said.

"It would not allow me to transport to the other side of the field, but I can transport with in the field."

"But Rodney said…" Jennifer started.

"Ronon said McKay was an idiot." Kiryk responded. Jennifer opened her mouth to respond but shut it again. As she allowed her brain a few moments for the fog to clear she asked.

"What happened? Why did you transport us?"

"We were attacked. Some sort of gas was released."

"Why didn't you take Ronon?"

"We needed to get away from there as quickly as possible. If we were found we would both die."

"But if they realise Ronon was a runner they will kill him." Jennifer said loudly, clearly irate. Kiryk put Jennifer down and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Stay quiet. There could be more of them around." He hissed. Jennifer responded by complaining into his hand.

"After you passed out Ronon asked me to take you and keep you safe. He knew we had more chance without him." Kiryk explained. "I am going to go back and rescue your friends. Ronon would prefer for you to stay hidden round here out of danger." When Jennifer stopped squirming he took his hand from her mouth.

"I am not leaving him." She said.

"I am not asking you to."

"He needs medical treatment." She continued to argue, not sure if Kiryk was just going to abandon her.

"We are heading back to the main cavern now." He stated causing her to relax slightly. That was until she thought about the fact that they were in a dark tunnel and had no idea where they were going.

"How do you know we are going the right way? It is pitch black."

"I know."

"How?"

"I know." Kiryk replied again. "If you want to get back to Ronon we need to move." He added. Not giving Jennifer time to answer he swept her up into his arms and continued their journey down the tunnel. "We will be there soon."

"Do you have a plan?"

"We free your friends and kill the others." Kiryk said.

"How?"

"Shoot them." He answered causing Jennifer to mutter under her breath. Ignoring her he said. "When we arrive you must stay out of the way." Jennifer knew she was in no position to argue and remained silent, trying to ignore the worry that was welling up in her stomach.


	20. Chapter 20

When light started to penetrate the tunnel, Kiryk carefully lowered Jennifer down and whispered. "Stay here." He then moved his way closer to the entrance of the cavern, his gun at the ready.

Overcome with her concern for the others and the survival instincts of a Dodo, leaning on the wall for support, she edged her way forward.

As she saw Kiryk leave the confines of the tunnel she heard his gun fire and shouts, then more firing, then lots of shouts. But then she did not hear his gun go again. She kept edging forwards until she could peer out into the main cavern where she saw Kiryk lying unconscious on the floor. Nearby Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney were kneeling on the floor, their hands bound behind them and two armed men stood guarding them. Off to the side were two bodies lying lifeless on the ground. But the one thing she wanted to see was the one thing she couldn't see.

Edging further forward, as her heart beat faster, until she knew that moving any more would reveal her position to the group of men on the other side of the force field, who would alert those on her side, she scanned the room again. Still she could not see Ronon but she could make out some sounds. They were familiar sounds, but ones she couldn't place. As the sounds began to make their way to her brain for processing she heard the word 'runners' and 'lucky', followed by thuds. Only they weren't thuds, they were more fleshy sounding. Then she heard what sounded like coughs and groans. She could place the sounds coming from the right hand side of the cavern, but she could still not see Ronon. She frisked herself desperately searching for anything that would make a weapon. She found nothing. All she had were a few loose stones on the ground. She tried placing weight on her bad leg to see how much it could take. She felt a plan forming. She knew it wasn't a good one, but a plan was a plan and Ronon needed help. Fighting back thoughts of how absurd the situation was she bent down and picked up a stone. She then hurled it to the far side of the cavern, the opposite side from where Ronon was. It had half the desired effect. The crowd on the other side of the energy field turned their focus away from Ronon towards where the stone had landed. However, the man currently redecorating Ronon's features was so intent on his task he did not seem to notice the noise at all. Trying not to think Jennifer emerged from the recesses of the tunnel and launched herself at the man attacking Ronon.

Her momentum, as small as it may have been was a match for the more than surprised stranger and the two fell into a heap. Jennifer jarring her bad leg in the fall. The man, not hurt by the fall, overcame his surprise to regain an advantage, flipping them over so Jennifer was under him with her hands pinned above her head.

"There was no need to get impatient, I am happy to move onto you." He sneered, just as Jennifer used her good leg to knee his groin. Cursing in pain, he released his grip on her and Jennifer pushed him off. Without the man's weight she dared to look at Ronon who was lying on the ground. Seeing his bruised and bloodied body caused her to momentarily forget about the man who had caused Ronon's injuries and began to crawl towards the Satedan. Just as she reached Ronon a hand on her shoulder reminded her the danger was far from past.

The man hauled Jennifer to her feet and dragged her towards the energy field where several angry men stood waiting. She had never been so glad that invisible shields existed. When they arrived at the field the man pulled her close to him, so her back was pressed against his chest, and roughly forced her head upwards so she was looking directly at the group.

"That's her." One voice stated. As Jennifer's eyes moved round the group and landed on the face that the voice belonged to, she realised it was the man from the woods earlier. She did not have time to dwell on this though as the man holding her thrust her into the energy field. As the energy discharged through her body her muscles clenched in pain. When the force was such it pushed her back she collapsed on the floor. Trying to regain her senses she heard many voices, but she could not focus on any of them. Instead she focused on the relief she felt over not having the current wash through her body. The relief did not last for long though as the man hauled her to her feet again and pushed her backwards into the field. This time he grabbed hold of her throat and held her against the field as wave after wave of pain traversed her body. Her back felt like it was burning whilst every muscle was clenched. All she could feel was pain.

Suddenly the hand round her throat released her and the field repelled her causing her to land in a heap on the floor, struggling to stay awake. Looking round she saw Teyla battling with the man. Despite her hands still being restrained behind her back Teyla was winning. Ignoring her own discomfort Jennifer dragged herself once more towards Ronon who not conscious. She tried not to listen to the background sounds as she worked. However, it was not the shouts and grunts that caused her to loose focus it was the sight of Ronon so bruised and broken. Crouching over the Satedan she began performing basic triage as she willed him to open his eyes.

Still oblivious to the scenes that surrounded her she missed Teyla finally subduing the man who was the cause of Ronon's current state and she was surprised when both Sheppard and Teyla were crouching next to her.

"How is he? Sheppard asked.

"Not good." Jennifer replied. "Please can you gather up all the medical equipment and bring it here."

"McKay is already on it." Sheppard said. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Jennifer said remaining focused on Ronon. Sheppard was about to say something else when Teyla grabbed his forearm and shook her head.

As McKay brought over the medical supplies Teyla said. "I will see to Kiryk."

Sheppard nodded then looked on concerned at Jennifer and Ronon whilst, McKay tried very hard not to concentrate on the now exceedingly angry men on the other side of the energy field.

"Jenn…" Ronon attempted as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Don't move." She immediately ordered, gently touching his forehead.

"I.." He began before he passed out leaving Jennifer concerned.

What seemed like a long time later to Sheppard Jennifer looked up at him.

"He is stable for now. We shouldn't move him until he wakes up." She said.

"Good work doc." Sheppard said just as Jennifer collapsed.


	21. Chapter 21

Jennifer awoke feeling cold and stiff. She could feel that she was lying on something hard which lacked warmth but wasn't sure what. She could hear voices that she easily placed as belonging to Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney. Just hearing their voices put her at ease as she tried to figure out why she was lying on a cold, hard surface and why every muscle in her body was aching. She remembered being in the tunnels with Kiryk and then gun fire and then,

"Ronon." She exclaimed as her eyes flew open and she tried to sit up, the memories flooding back.

"Easy there doc." Sheppard said as Jennifer tried to focus on her surroundings.

"I'm fine." Ronon said from somewhere to her side.

Ignoring her screaming muscles, Jennifer spun round and located Ronon, who was leaning against a wall. As soon as she saw him she half crawled, half dragged herself towards the former runner.

"You should be resting." She immediately said before asking. "How are you feeling? Any dizziness? Nausea? Does it hurt to breathe?"

"I am resting." Ronon shot back as Jennifer started to examine his multiple wounds. She was so intent on her task she missed Sheppard's smirk and Rodney rolling his eyes. When she was finally convinced that Ronon would not die in the immediate future she looked to Sheppard and asked.

"What happened?"

"Well it appears that our hunter friends have gas canisters that contain knock-out gas. Gas canisters that look remarkably like Atlantis standard issue." He said waving the spent canister at her. "Which means that one of our so called allies are arming other people, but I digress. We were caught off guard and got knocked out cold by the gas, whilst Kiryk manage to transport you out. When we came to we were bound up and had some not so friendly guards. One of the intruders recognised Ronon from his runner days and well you saw the results. Then Kiryk burst in all guns blazing. Took out two of men in here before he was hit by a blast from Ronon's weapon, fortunately it was on stun. Then before we knew it you came in like a Rambo-fied Bambi and launched yourself at Ronon's new friend, a move we are going to have to talk about later. Your intervention did prove a good distraction and allowed us to get the better of the men guarding us, before Teyla took out Ronon's friend. Then you crawled across to Ronon, treated him, then you..." He paused trying to come up with a tactful explanation.

"Fainted." McKay finished for him causing Jennifer to cringe.

"I was going to say, collapsed due to exhaustion." Sheppard corrected.

"Is Kiryk ok?" Jennifer asked

"He is fine." Teyla assured her.

"He is keeping an eye out for trouble." Sheppard added.

"Why are we in here?" Jennifer asked, noticing they were in the small side chamber. "I thought that everything had happened in the main chamber?"

"It did. But the friendly guys on the other side of the energy field were beginning to get annoying. I swear I will never complain about the amount of complaining Rodney does on a mission again. Seriously compared to those guys he is stoic. Anyway we moved in here for a bit of peace and quiet."

"I thought I told you not to move Ronon. Do you have any idea what damage moving him could have done?" Jennifer asked.

"Relax doc, you said not to move him till he was awake and we did wait." Sheppard said, although Jennifer did not look pacified.

"I'm fine." Ronon said taking hold of Jennifer's hand and gently squeezed it.

"There is no way you can know that." Jennifer replied. "Even I can't know that without my equipment."

"Well maybe this will help." Rodney said handing Jennifer a scanner. "I have re-programmed it so it is like your medical scanner, probably won't be quite as accurate, but it works."

Jennifer took the scanner from McKay and said. "Thank you Rodney." Giving him a warm smile.

"You're welcome." Rodney said smiling back causing Ronon to glare at him. Jennifer misinterpreted Ronon's glare as a pained expression and immediately returned her focus to him, using the jerry-rigged scanner to look for signs of internal bleeding. After a few moments she visibly relaxed.

"How is he?" Sheppard asked.

"four cracked ribs, lots of bruising, but no internal bleeding." Jennifer said.

"Told you I was fine." Ronon said. Jennifer half glared in response before she attempted to move so she was sitting next to Ronon.

"How are you feeling doc?" Sheppard asked, concerned by her slow movements.

"Apart from every muscle aching and my leg feeling like it has been replaced by a tree trunk I'm good."

"Well if you do choose to go on unauthorised runs in the woods and try wrestling with someone twice your size what do you expect?" Sheppard replied smiling.

"Umm, what is stopping more of them coming back through the tunnel?" Jennifer asked.

"We blew the tunnel." Sheppard said causing Jennifer to raise her eyebrows. "If we need to get out we can use Kiryk's arm thing. But Ronon is in no state to swim so we are just going to wait for the Daedalus. For now we seem to be safe."

Jennifer looked at Sheppard confused. "How did I miss you blowing up a tunnel?"

"You were out cold." McKay said.

"I can't have been that out of it." Jennifer argued.

"You have been through a lot, your body probably decided it needed some down time." Sheppard shrugged. Jennifer raised her eyebrows and muttered.

"Suddenly everyone is a medical expert." Before leaning her head back against the wall and shutting her eyes again.


	22. Chapter 22

"How is Dr Keller?" Kiryk asked as Sheppard entered the main cavern.

"She is awake." Sheppard answered as he looked to the energy field and the irate men on the other side. "These folk give you any trouble?" He asked nodding towards the three bound men on the floor.

"No."

"Good." Sheppard said as he hopped up on the alter. "Well you can go get some food through there." Kiryk, however, did not move.

"I will stand guard." Sheppard added, but still Kiryk did not move.

"I know you we don't have best track record in your presence of guarding things, but really I have this." Sheppard persevered. Kiryk still did not move.

"I think the doc would like to see you." Sheppard tried. "And I would prefer her not to come out here." Finally Kiryk nodded and started to walk to the chamber saying as he left.

"Try not to let them gas you this time."

"And there was I thinking runners did not have a sense of humour." Sheppard said to the prisoners. None of them looked impressed.

When Kiryk entered the chamber he walked towards Jennifer and said. "I never had the chance to ask. Do you want me to shoot him?" His question drawing everyone's attention.

"No." Jennifer said, clearly confused.

"Why would Jennifer want you to shoot Ronon?" Teyla asked concerned.

"I promised that if she was not satisfied with what he had to say that I would do whatever she asked. Shooting probably features high on the list."

"What did he say?" McKay asked from the other side of the chamber.

"It doesn't matter." Jennifer quickly answered.

"I take it that Ronon has cleared up the misunderstanding then?" Teyla asked.

"You knew?" Jennifer questioned, wondering just how many other people knew.

"So you are not mad anymore?" McKay jumped in. "Thank god. I am so sorry that I said what I said. I mean you know I would never bet on you like that and I would not say those type of things and I like you and wouldn't…" McKay started to ramble. The conversation causing Jennifer to feel awkward.

"McKay shut up." Ronon growled, noticing Jennifer's discomfort.

"What? You got to apologise." McKay protested. "Look what I am trying to say is that well those rumours are going to be flying around for months, they are probably far worse now than they were when we left…"

"Rodney, please can we not talk about this." Jennifer pleaded.

"If you would prefer I can shoot him." Kiryk offered.

"Do it." Ronon immediately agreed.

"What?" McKay asked abruptly ending his long-winded apology.

"No shooting." Jennifer said to Kiryk. "And don't encourage him." She ordered Ronon, whilst McKay was quickly backing away from the group.

"So Kiryk what are your plans for after we get out of here?" Teyla asked changing the subject.

"I would like to see Celise. But other than that I am not sure. For a long time my only plans have involved evading the Wraith." He replied.

"She is very fond you." Teyla commented smiling.

Further comment was not possible as Sheppard burst into the chamber. "Teyla, McKay I need you out there."

"Why?" McKay asked sounding as worried as Jennifer looked.

"They are starting to search for a secret button." Sheppard explained. "Kiryk, you look after Ronon and the doc."

"Or I could stay and look after them?" McKay suggested hopefully.

"Move it Rodney." Sheppard said far from impressed.

"Surely we should make a stand here. It would be safer." McKay said.

"From out there as soon as the field goes down we can start firing. We will probably know before they do that they have deactivated it." Sheppard reasoned as he frog marched McKay out of the small chamber leaving the two runners and Jennifer alone.

"It will be ok." Ronon said as he squeezed Jennifer's hand.

Outside in the main cavern Sheppard, McKay and Teyla moved into position behind the alter and waited, watching as the men on the other side moved ever closer to he pillar with the override switch.

"Rodney perhaps you should look elsewhere." Teyla whispered to the physicist. "If they follow your gaze they will guess where the override switch is." McKay immediately focused his attention on the far wall, beyond the energy field and behind the hunters. Teyla nodded her approval and went back to watching the movement of the men.

Suddenly gunshots rang out from beyond the other side of the field.

"Did that sound like P90 fire to you?" Sheppard asked.

"It did." Teyla confirmed.

"Thank god, the cavalry is here." McKay gasped.

"Don't be so sure McKay. If those guys have our gas canisters there is no reason why they may not have P90s." Sheppard said desperately hoping that McKay was right.


	23. Chapter 23

As the gunfire drew closer McKay began to feel very worried. But as the men on the other side of the field started to panic and leave he felt reassured. Nothing like seeing fear in your opponents eyes he mused. The gunfire kept ringing, only now it was no longer just P90 fire. When the few remaining men on the other side of the field started discharging their weapons before falling as lifeless heaps on the floor, McKay let out a deep breath.

"Cadman? That you?" Sheppard questioned as armed personal moved into the light.

"Oh great." McKay muttered.

"Yes Sir. I hope we did not interrupt anything."

"Just a rather dull negotiation. I won't hold it against you. What brings you down these parts?"

"We were diverted here. I was told there was a damsel in distress. If I had known it was just Rodney I wouldn't have rushed here instead of having breakfast." She quipped.

"Ha ha." Rodney exclaimed.

"The Daedalus is ready to transport us as soon as we are out of the ruins."

"Why can't they transport from within the ruins? I mean they should be able to get you out." McKay queried.

"Apparently some energy signal is screwing up the detectors and Kavanagh could not guarantee getting all of us out in one piece. But if you want to trust Kavanagh feel free." Cadman answered.

"I would rather walk back to the gate." McKay said.

"Where are Ronon and Jennifer? Are they ok?" Cadman asked, noticing the absence of two of the team.

"They are through there." Sheppard said motioning to the chamber. "A bit bruised but they will live."

"Ok well we are ready when you are." Cadman replied.

"We will need you to let us out. There is an override switch on that pillar." Sheppard said.

"You are stuck in there?" Cadman asked.

"Well done captain obvious." McKay replied.

"Yep, McKay activated some sort of energy field and we are trapped." Sheppard said, ignoring McKay.

"So if you would like to hit the switch we can leave." McKay continued. "It is just one button so not even you can screw it up."

"McKay perhaps you should leave the insults until she has let us out." Sheppard chastised.

"And you can use the word 'please'." Cadman added glaring at McKay.

"Fine, please will you press the square button on that pillar." McKay said.

"You sure this is not going to activate a self-destruct?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes." McKay answered clearly annoyed.

"Just asking." Sheppard said holding his hands up in defence as Cadman pressed he button. Both Cadman and Sheppard scrunched their eyes, half expecting an explosion.

"How do we know it worked?" Sheppard asked.

"You can try to walk through it." McKay suggested.

"Or you could try to walk through it." Sheppard countered.

McKay's retort was halted as a small pebble hit his hip. "What was that for?" He questioned as Cadman walked through the previously shielded entrance.

"I was just seeing if it was deactivated." Cadman shrugged before turning to Sheppard. "What do you want done with your friends, the live ones that is?"

"We have a few questions for them." Sheppard responded. "Your men secured the perimeter?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, go check on the doc whilst I have a little chat to this fine sub-species of human."

"Yes Sir." Cadman repeated as she headed to the chamber. When she entered the small room she saw the bruised and battered bodies of Ronon and Jennifer sitting next to each other, Ronon had his gun drawn,

"Hey doc. What the hell happened to yo-"

She was cut off by a gun being pointed to the back of her head.

"It's ok." Jennifer quickly said. "She is a friend." She added. Almost immediately the gun was withdrawn from Cadman's skull and she spun round to see Kiryk.

"Ok, who the hell are you?" She asked Kiryk.

"Kiryk." The former runner answered.

"And?" Cadman prompted.

"There is only one of me." Kiryk replied causing Cadman to roll her eyes.

"It is a long story, but he is a friend." Jennifer said.

"So we are all friends? Good." Cadman said as she turned round and looked at her friend. "Seriously what happened to you, cos you look like crap? Actually you both look like death warmed up."

"Thanks Laura, I feel so much better now."

"Just calling it like I see it. Seriously what happened?"

"Long story." Jennifer replied.

"You ok?" Cadman asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I will be." Jennifer confirmed as Teyla entered the chamber.

"Colonel Sheppard has what he needs. We are ready to go." She said.

"That was quick." Cadman said surprised.

"Colonel Sheppard was rather, colourful I believe you say, with his threats. It appears none of them wish to be left with Kiryk." Teyla explained.

"Can't see why." Cadman said running her eyes shamelessly over Kiryk's body. She then turned to Jennifer and said. "You ready to go?"

"Why do I think it won't be as easy as beaming out?" Jennifer asked almost groaning.

"We need to get out of the ruins before the Daedalus can get a lock." Cadman explained.

"Of course we do." Jennifer muttered. "Someone will have to help Ronon." She directed before turning to the Satedan. "And you need to be careful not to move too much."

Cadman thought she was surprised when Ronon did not argue. However, that was nothing compared to her surprise when Kiryk walked past her and lifted Jennifer up and carried her out of the chamber.

"I really need to hear that story." Cadman said staring at the retreating back of Kiryk.


	24. Chapter 24

Laura Cadman walked into the barely lit mess hall onboard the Daedalus to find Teyla and McKay were its only occupants.

"Hey guys." She greeted after grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Laura." Teyla returned.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." Teyla answered as McKay said.

"Yes."

Rolling her eyes at McKay Laura sat next to Teyla who asked.

"Any news on Jennifer and Ronon?"

"Ronon is acting like a bear with a sore head, so no change there and Jennifer is not her normal cheery self despite having two hunky bodyguards. Talking of which what is the story with this Kiryk guy?"

"I thought you were meant to be her friend." McKay sniped.

"I am but I have been stuck on the Daedalus for three weeks. So who is he?" Cadman shot back.

"On our last mission he kidnapped Jennifer." McKay answered causing Cadman to choke on her coffee.

"Wait a minute if he kidnapped her why is he still alive?" She asked.

"Kiryk was a runner. During his running the Wraith followed him to a village and killed everyone except some kid who he rescued. But then the brat fell and hurt her leg really badly and he took Jennifer to get the girl medical treatment." McKay explained.

"He didn't think of asking for help?"

"I think I said he was a runner." McKay said slowly as if he was talking to a small child. "When do they ever think?"

"Wow Rodney you have issues with runners don't you?" Cadman said before saying. "I am still confused why Kiryk is still alive, tell me this is not Stockholm Syndrome?"

"Stockholm Syndrome?" Teyla questioned.

"It is where a hostage or a victim forms an attachment to their captor." Cadman quickly explained.

"No nothing like that. Jennifer fried his tracker effectively freeing him, and she saved the kid whilst he drew the Wraith from us allowing us to escape. We actually thought he had died."

"Do you trust him?" She asked Teyla.

"I am not sure. He clearly feels indebted to Jennifer and has protected her several times this mission, but I am not sure I would go as far as trust." Teyla replied cautiously.

"So how come Jennifer is so banged up?" She asked.

As Teyla took over from McKay with the narrative Cadman leaned back and every so often pulled faces.

Sheppard has just finished a long berating from Colonel Caldwell and wearily walked into the infirmary to check on Ronon and Jennifer. Both lay asleep on beds, wearing hospital gowns, which made the bruises show up far more. Shaking his head at their state he turned towards Kiryk who sat on the bed next to Jennifer's like a sentry.

"You ok?" Sheppard asked quietly so not to disturb Ronon and Jennifer.

"Yes."

"You ever been on a none Wraith ship before?" Sheppard asked.

"No."

"Well how about I give you the guided tour and show you to your quarters."

"My quarters? Like a cell?" Kiryk asked.

"They are not that bad. More cramped than the ones in the city but I have stayed in worse places." Sheppard replied.

"I meant am I a prisoner?"

"No." Sheppard replied although Kiryk did not look convinced.

"Firstly, none of us would be here if not for you and secondly, as Ronon pointed out when he first came to the city a cell and guards were hardly gone to stop him. I am guessing the same goes for you." Sheppard smiled. "The doc will be fine and you should rest."

As Sheppard and Kiryk walked into the Mess hall, Teyla was finishing off her narrative.

"Ladies." Sheppard greeted as he took a seat signalling Kiryk to do the same.

"I'm here too you know." McKay said.

"I know." Sheppard grinned. "So what is with the serious faces?"

"We have just been filling Laura in about the mission."

"No wonder she was not her chipper self." Laura commented. "What I want to know is, who has been giving her sparring lessons? Cos whoever it is needs to tell her she is not good enough to take on gangs yet."

"Ronon." McKay said sounding disgruntled as Kiryk asked.

"You do not believe she is a capable woman?"

Cadman scrutinised him then said. "Jennifer did not grow up in this Galaxy. She skived her gym classes and never got into fights. She hasn't grown up in fear of life sucking aliens and she never had to physically defend herself. I am not saying with time she won't be capable of kicking ass, but two years ago she was not sure which way to hold a gun. A year ago her idea of self-defence was running hard and fast in the opposite direction from the danger. You can't safely go from that to picking fights in under a year."

"Don't worry Lieutenant I plan on having a long chat with the doc. I am sure Ronon will be increasing her training as well."

"Of course he will." McKay muttered.

"Something wrong Rodney?" Cadman asked confused by his outburst.

"No. What could possibly be wrong?" He grumbled as Kiryk almost grinned.

"Something amusing you?" Cadman asked suspiciously.

"Just Dr McKay's optimism." He replied too cryptically for Laura but Sheppard started to smirk.

"Well thank you very much." McKay said as he stood and left the mess hall.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Cadman asked.

"Well Lieutenant I could tell you, but then you would have to kill yourself." Sheppard replied leaving her even more perplexed.


	25. Chapter 25

Jennifer awoke from a nightmare in the early hours and found herself in an almost deserted infirmary. She looked round and saw Ronon sleeping peacefully on the bed next to hers. Carefully sitting up she tried to shake the images of her dream from her mind and calm her breathing. When her hands had stopped trembling she slid off the bed, careful not to put any weight on her braced leg, and picked up Ronon's chart.

"You should not be up." A nurse, suddenly appearing from a side office, said in a surly voice.

"I'm fine." Jennifer dismissed her.

"In that case you can leave." The nurse said causing Jennifer to turn round surprised by the nurses tone.

"You either get back into bed and leave his chart alone or you can be discharged." The nurse clarified. "Charts are confidential and not to be view by the general public."

"I'm his doctor." Jennifer said.

"Not onboard the Daedalus you are not. I have my orders and I would prefer not to take further action." The nurse threatened leaving Jennifer gob smacked. Finally she said.

"I'll go."

"Very well." The nurse said with no hint of warmth. "You can change through there. You will find clean clothes there as well." She added as she snatched Ronon's chart from Jennifer and replaced it with a pair of crutches. Feeling somewhat dumbfounded by the treatment Jennifer made it to the room where she slowly and stiffly got changed into a Daedalus jumpsuit. Finally she replaced the leg brace that extended from the tip of her foot to half way up her thigh and left the infirmary.

Jennifer knew it was early by the lack of people milling around in the corridors. Too early to see Laura for a much needed chat. Not wanting to sleep and face the nightmares again she went to the mess to get some coffee, at least it would help her stay awake. As she hobbled her way into the mess hall, the crutches rhythmically banging the floor, she was surprised that she was not the only one up. Standing in front of the large window at the edge of the room, looking out onto nothing in particular stood Kiryk. When he heard Jennifer's entrance he quickly spun round.

"Dr Keller. How are you feeling?" He said as he unclenched his muscles and moved his hand away from his gun.

"I'm ok." She replied before hastily adding. "I'm sorry I did not mean to disturb you I will leave."

"Please stay. I was just enjoying having nothing to do."

"Well you are the first person I have ever heard onboard the Daedalus saying they enjoy boredom." She smiled as she moved over to Kiryk. As she reached him she placed her crutches against the nearest table and stood next to him.

"I thought you were confined to the infirmary." Kiryk commented.

"I was kinda thrown out." Jennifer replied.

"Should you not be resting?"

"Didn't feel like sleeping." Jennifer answered.

"Dreams?" Kiryk asked.

"Oh great you have known me for no time at all and already assume that I am traumatised by the smallest thing." She snapped. Seeing Kiryk raise an eyebrow she quickly apologised. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I am just a bit tired."

"Yet you don't sleep." Kiryk commented. Jennifer remained silent.

"When I first came a runner I did not sleep. Every time I shut my eyes I saw my people being slaughtered and fed upon like animals. In the end it was only exhaustion that let me sleep." Kiryk finally confessed.

"Isn't that the point? You went through something horrible. Most people would probably loose their mind, but you kept going. It is hardly surprising you have dreams and flash backs but me all I did was-"

"Take on an armed gang, jump off a cliff, nearly drown, have a roof fall on you and kill a man." Kiryk summarised.

"Which is stuff you do all the time."

"You are not me." Kiryk stated. "You are a doctor. Your place is not in a battle. You should not have to take lives."

"Neither should you." Jennifer shot back, causing Kiryk to give her a rueful smile and the two fell silent again.

"Shouldn't you sit down?" Kiryk eventually asked. "Your leg at least should be resting."

"All that I have done for the last day or so is either sit or lie. Besides if I sit I might fall to sleep. I would prefer to put that off for a bit."

Kiryk nodded in understanding before finally saying. "You did the right thing. Shooting the man. Had you not done so your friends would be dead."

"It doesn't feel like the right thing." Jennifer confessed. "He had as much right to live as the rest of us. He was just following orders." She added, her voice showing signs of strain.

"As soon as he tried to kill your friends he lost that right." Kiryk said. "But I'm sorry I forced you into that position. You should not have had to take the shot."

Jennifer looked round at him, her eyes swirling with emotion, but before she could say anything the mess hall's doors hissed open.

Kiryk and Jennifer looked round to see Laura Cadman enter. From her attire she was clearly about to go jogging or had just returned from jogging. Cadman, oblivious to the presence of Jennifer and Kiryk walked over to side and poured herself a big mug of coffee. When she started shovelling sugar in to the mug Jennifer said.

"Do you have any idea how bad that amount of sugar is for you?"

The unexpected voice caused Cadman to spin round. On seeing Jennifer she said.

"Gee are you trying to kill me?" She paused then said as she marched towards her friend. "What the hell are you doing here? You should be in the infirmary."

"I was thrown out." Jennifer said. Cadman looked at her unsure if she was being serious. Still unable to make her mind up she turned on Kiryk.

"You should know better." She started, pointing her finger at him. "What were you thinking?" She started. Kiryk opened his mouth to protest but Cadman continued closing in on the former runner, "You should have told her to go back to the infirmary."

"She has never listened to me." Kiryk defended, stepping closer to the Lieutenant. Jennifer opened her mouth too protest but once again Cadman was quickest off the mark.

"She never listens to anyone. So you have to make her listen." Cadman stressed.

Jennifer opened her mouth but shut it, not sure how to react to that statement.

"Sheppard said I was never to stun her again" Kiryk replied.

"You don't have to go straight for you gun. Sling her over your shoulders."

"She complained when I did that."

"Well that…whoa when did you sling her over your shoulders?"

"When I needed to get her to Celise."

"You mean when you kidnapped her?" Cadman asked suspiciously. Kiryk nodded silently. By now they were a mere centimetre apart. "Sheppard tell you not to kidnap her again?"

"Yes."

"Well you had better list-" She explained only to notice Kiryk was no longer looking at her. Following his gaze she realised that Jennifer was making her way to the entrance of the mess hall.

"Where are you going?" Cadman questioned, turning to look at Jennifer.

"To get some rest. You can just send a memo when every one has decided how to treat me." She replied, there was a clear edge to her voice.

"Wait. I didn't mea-" Cadman started only for Jennifer to cut her off.

"I know. I didn't mean for that to sound how it did." Jennifer apologised as she opened the door to the mess hall. Just as she was stepping through she said. "You know you two should probably get a room."

Kiryk looked at Cadman confused about what Jennifer had meant. The young Lieutenant though did not meet his gaze.


	26. Chapter 26

Sheppard walked into the infirmary to find Jennifer's bed empty and Ronon having a somewhat heated discussion with a nurse.

"Everything ok?" Sheppard asked.

"No. Jennifer has gone." Ronon said in a deep menacing growl of a voice.

"Gone? Gone where?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't know. She left the infirmary." Ronon said, grimacing as he shifted in the bed.

"When?"

"She left five hours ago." The nurse said.

"Why did she leave in the early hours of the morning? I thought I told you to make sure she got some rest." Sheppard said to the nurse.

"You also said I had to make sure she did not try working." The nurse said. "She tried to paw her way through Mr Dex's chart. She said she was fine. I gave a choice; stay and stay in bed away from Mr Dex or leave. She left. There was no medical reason to keep her here." The nurse explained as Ronon growled.

"Where did she go?" Sheppard asked.

"To her quarters I assume." The nurse replied.

"You assume?" Sheppard asked as he tapped his earpiece. "Cadman you read?" He asked, after a pause he said. "Have you seen the doc recently? … Everything ok? … Ok thanks Lieutenant." Sheppard then looked at Ronon and said. "She is fine. Cadman is with her." He then turned his focus to the nurse and said. "Next time I tell you to ensure the CMO gets some rest after a mission goes bad that does not include evicting her from the infirmary. Do I make myself clear?"

"CMO?" The nurse asked, suddenly sounding less confident.

"Yes CMO. Just in case there is any confusion that would be your boss when we get to Atlantis." Sheppard continued.

"But-" The nurse started.

"I would strongly suggest that you apologise and get her back to the infirmary where we can keep an eye on her." Sheppard said menacingly.

"But she probably won't come back." The nurse replied, her self-confidence a mere shadow of what it had been.

"You did not have a problem with throwing her out." Sheppard pointed out. "I now hold you personally responsible for Dr Keller's well being." He said in a forceful voice before turning his back on the nurse. When he was confident that she had left he said to Ronon.

"Relax, she was right there is no medical need for the doc to be here. If we were back in Atlantis she probably would have bullied her staff into releasing her." Ronon did not look appeased.

"So big guy, how are you feeling?" Sheppard asked as he pulled up a seat next to the Satedan.

"I'm fine. I don't need to be here."

"Well several medical staff disagree. But if you want to explain to Keller why you ignored her instructions feel free." Sheppard challenged.

"I'll stay." Ronon said causing a huge smirk to cross Sheppard's face.

"If you are like this before you date, god help you if you ever do get together." Sheppard said, grinning like an idiot. Ronon just growled. "So have you and McKay sorted things yet?"

"I don't know." Ronon replied.

"How can you not know? Have you told her what really happened?"

"Kind of. I was explaining when we were gassed." Ronon explained. "Haven't really talked much since then."

"How serious about her are you?" Sheppard probed. Ronon gave him a penetrating stare, which seemed to answer his question.

"I'm pleased for you. Just don't rub McKay's nose in it."

"Rub his nose in what?" Ronon asked. "Why would I rub his nose in anything?"

"It's a saying. Don't make him feel worse about you and the doc."

"There is no me and Jennifer."

"Yet." Sheppard said.

"Yet?" Ronon questioned.

"Come on Ronon, surely you can't be that blind. She rushed into the great outdoors, completely out numbered to save you. Then she, one leggedly, threw herself at the guy beating the crap out of you."

"A few hours ago she wasn't even talking to me."

"You ever consider why it made her so upset?"

"It reminded her of school." Ronon shrugged.

"No. What? Have you been watching Frasier?" Sheppard questioned, taken completely off-guard by his response.

"Who is Frasier?"

"A TV character who is a shrink."

"Shrink?'

"Not the point. I would be willing to bet that the reason she was so upset is because she sees you as more than a friend." Sheppard summarised. Ronon continued to look doubtful. "You should talk to her." He added eventually. "You and McKay aren't the only ones biting."

"Who is biting her?" Ronon asked immediately, his body tensing.

"No one is biting her, it is just an expression. I meant that there are other interested parties out there." Sheppard said.

"Who?"

"Ronon, you already put a lot of the men under my control in the infirmary on a regular basis. I dread to think what would happen if I gave you names. Just talk to her. Anyway you need to rest and I need to go and have a long conversation with the doc."

"Why?"

"To discuss what is she allowed to do and more importantly not do on missions." Sheppard answered as he left the infirmary.


	27. Chapter 27

"You don't have to watch over me." Jennifer protested for what felt like the tenth time. "I am fine." She added but Laura Cadman continued to sit and stare at her.

"Don't you have a big muscular guy to get better acquainted with?" Jennifer tried.

"I do. But said big, muscular and extremely good-looking guy told me you needed to talk. And as good looking as he is, you are my friend. And until you tell me what is troubling you I am not leaving." Laura stated.

"Fine stay if it makes you happy." Jennifer replied as she picked up her tablet PC. "But I have nothing to talk about."

"Ok, if you would prefer not to talk to your friend and stop her having a chance with the first decent looking guy she has seen in weeks that is fine. I will just sit here and turn into a crazy cat woman."

Jennifer looked up from the screen and rolled her eyes, just as her door buzzed. Cadman immediately jumped up and answered it.

"Sir."

"Hey Cadman, the doc in, awake and decent?"

As Cadman considered how to reply Jennifer shouted, "Yes." Causing Cadman to stand aside allowing Sheppard in.

"If you don't mind Lieutenant I need to have a chat to the doc." Sheppard said to the junior officer.

"Looks like you will have to postpone becoming a cat woman." Jennifer mumbled as Cadman left. Sheppard shook his head, not sure if he wanted to know what that dialogue was about.

"How you feeling doc?" He asked as he moved over to Jennifer's bunk.

"All things considered pretty good. How is Ronon?"

"Grouchy. So same as normal." Sheppard shrugged as he stood at the foot of Jennifer's bunk. "You sure you are ok?" He questioned again.

"Just a bit sore. But I will live." Jennifer shrugged. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"We need to have a chat." He said ominously. "But if you want to rest first I can come back."

"No I'm good." Jennifer replied slightly nervously. "Do you want a seat?"

"Thanks." Sheppard said as he sat down. "Ok. If someone got shot what would you want me to do?" He asked.

"What has happened?" Jennifer asked immediately concerned.

"Nothing." Sheppard quickly reassured her. "It is just a hypothetical. If I was on a mission and one of my people got shot in, say, the leg, what would you want me to do?"

"Apply pressure to stop the bleeding, keep the wound clean and call for help." Jennifer said, unsure where this conversation was going.

"So you would not want me to amputate?" Sheppard queried.

"What? Why would amputate?" Jennifer asked even more concerned. "What has happened?"

"Nothing. Really it is just a hypothetical scenario." Sheppard tried to calm her, beginning to think he approached the discussion the wrong way. "Why wouldn't you want me to amputate?"

"Apart from the fact that it would probably be overkill, you are not qualified." Jennifer replied.

"Exactly." Sheppard said completely loosing Jennifer. Not put off by Jennifer's confused expression he continued. "You have had years of training which allows you to assess and treat wounds. All I can do is basic first aid and if I tried anything more you would have my hide."

"Yeah?" Jennifer said still not sure where the discussion was heading.

"So why did you feel the need to do the military equivalent of performing surgery?" Sheppard pressed.

"What?" Jennifer asked as lost as she had ever been.

"On the mission you ran into hostile territory, without backup and nearly got yourself killed. Then when you could barely walk you took on someone built like a wrestler and nearly got yourself killed." Sheppard stated.

"But he was going to kill Ronon." Jennifer protested.

"Firstly, Ronon has had worse beatings in his life and will have worse in the future." He said causing Jennifer to involuntarily shiver. "Secondly, your job is not to do my job. You are not trained to single-handedly take on armies. Ronon has trained you to defend yourself not to take the offensive. You were damn lucky not to have got yourself killed. If that had happened there would be no one to patch Ronon up and he probably would have died as well." Sheppard chastised in a firm, but not unfriendly tone. Jennifer opened her mouth, but did not know what to say.

"Look doc. What you did was brave, but mis-placed and it can't happen again." Sheppard warned staring directly into her eyes. "I, we have already lost Carson and Elizabeth to brave, but stupid deeds. We can't afford to loose anyone else. So from now on when you are on a mission your priority is to stay alive. No more selfless acts. Do you understand?" He questioned.

Jennifer was about to answer when he cut her off.

"No buts. Stay alive. Let us deal with the fighting." Sheppard ordered. Jennifer silently nodded whilst the Colonel stared long and hard at her trying to decide if she had really taken on board what he said. Finally he said. "Ok. That lecture is over."

"That lecture? How many more are there?" Jennifer asked feeling less and less confident.

"Just one." Sheppard replied. "Next time anyone on my team does something to upset you, you tell me before the mission and I will deal with them. And just so you know if any of the people under my command did what you thought Rodney and Ronon did they would be out of here faster than a member of the IOA leaves a room when they smell danger." Sheppard said as he stood. "Ok I will leave you to get some rest. Try to sleep." He ordered as he left, leaving Jennifer feeling uneasy.

She could not dwell on her feelings for long though as her door buzzed again.

"Come in." She called.

As the door hissed opened it revealed a giant figure at the entrance.


	28. Chapter 28

"Ronon? What are you doing here? You should be in the infirmary." Jennifer said on seeing the big Satedan in her doorway.

"So should you." He replied, leaning heavily against the frame on the door.

"I was thrown out."

"I know." Ronon replied, the undertone of anger was apparent.

"But you don't have that excuse." Jennifer commented.

"I walked out. The medical staff didn't complain."

"You shouldn't have left." Jennifer chastised. "And intimidating the staff is no excuse." She said raising herself off the bunk so she stood in the middle of her quarters.

"I wanted to see you." Ronon said.

"But you can hardly stand." Jennifer commented noticing how Ronon was leaning on the frame for support.

"You could invite me in so I could sit." Ronon suggested.

"Oh right. Sorry, come in." Jennifer belatedly invited.

Ronon smiled and staggered into the room so he stood in front of Jennifer.

"You ok?" He asked, trying to mask his pain from Jennifer.

"Yes." Jennifer replied looking at Ronon through concerned eyes. After a long awkward silence she gave up on Ronon speaking and said. "You could have asked me that over the radio, without leaving the infirmary."

"It wasn't what I came here to say." Ronon said before falling silent again. Jennifer decided that this time it was best to wait him out. Finally he asked. "You know that everything you heard back on Atlantis and what McKay said was wrong?"

"Yes." Jennifer confirmed.

"And there was no bet?"

"Yes."

"Good." Ronon said before pausing. "I don't want you to think that this is because of a bet."

"Think what is part of a-" Jennifer started to ask before Ronon placed his mouth over hers. Her open mouth allowing him full access. After the shock had warn off Jennifer found herself kissing back before they broke for air.

Ronon noticed that Jennifer stood eyes wide and mouth ajar. "You ok?" He asked, worried if he had done the wrong thing.

"Hmmm." Jennifer managed a small noise rather than a coherent sentence.

"Perhaps I should go?" Ronon suggested. Jennifer immediately placed her hand on the top of his shirt and moved closer so their lips touched again. Not wanting to waste the invitation Ronon placed his hands on Jennifer's hips, prevented from moving his arms further round by the pain in his ribs. As the kiss deepened they became lost in each other and the moment. Neither realised that the door to Jennifer's quarters was still open. Nor did they notice the small but growing crowd gathering outside the quarters. That was until they heard McKay.

"For pities sake. Can't one of you figure out how to shut a door?" Jennifer completely taken by surprise jumped out of Ronon's arms revealing her flushed face to the crowd. Ronon slowly turned round and glared menacingly at all the onlookers. His scowl was enough to clear the corridor of everyone apart from a rather crest fallen Rodney McKay.

"Rodney?" Jennifer finally managed to say.

"Yes. I was just checking you were ok. But clearly you are busy swapping saliva so I will leave you to it." He said as his hand ran over the console outside the door causing it to hiss shut.

Ronon looked down at Jennifer and saw her reddened face. "You ok?" He asked moving closer to her.

"Yeah. That was kind of unexpected."

"In a good or bad way?" Ronon asked.

"Good. Definitely good." She answered casing a grin to sweep over Ronon's face.

"That's good." He commented as he leaned in to kiss her again.

This time Jennifer pulled away and said. "No, this is wrong."

"You don't want this?" Ronon asked confused and unsure.

"No I do." Jennifer said.

"Then what's he problem." Ronon asked, sounding more confident but no less confused as he leaned in for another kiss. This time Jennifer did not resist straight away and allowed Ronon's tongue to sensually explore her mouth. But eventually she pulled away from Ronon and said breathlessly.

"You should be in the infirmary."

"I think I'd get better care here." He said as he tried to capture Jennifer's mouth again. This time Jennifer was more resolute in her defences.

"Well the type of care you need will be better in the infirmary." Jennifer argued taking an awkward step back. Causing Ronon to let out a deep frustrated growl. "The more you rest now the sooner you will be fully healed."

"I could rest here." Ronon suggested, taking a step towards Jennifer, which sent a wave of pain through his ribs and a grimace to cross his face. The grimace was enough for Jennifer's professional medical mode to fully kick in.

"We both know you wouldn't be resting if you stayed. So back to the infirmary now." She ordered. Ronon just stared at her.

"If you go now and are a good boy, maybe I will visit you in your quarters to check on your recovery when we are back in Atlantis." Jennifer said.

"You offer that service to everyone?" Ronon asked.

"Only the good patients." Jennifer answered causing a flash of jealously to flash in Ronon's eyes. "But you will get special treatment."

"Special?" Ronon asked. "Like what?"

Jennifer raised herself up so her lips were almost touching Ronon's and said. "Unless you go back to the infirmary right now you will never find out." Before pulling away, picking up her crutches and moving to the door. Ronon let out another growl but followed.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey Rodney." Sheppard greeted as McKay sat down at the table.

"Is something wrong Rodney?" Teyla asked, noticing McKay's more violent than usual technique of opening his water bottle.

"Just that I once again don't get the girl." McKay answered as he bit into his sandwich.

"What girl?" Teyla asked.

"Jennifer." McKay said as he chewed.

"Sorry buddy. She let you down easy?" Sheppard consoled.

"Let me down? That would suggest I had a chance to present my case." He said biting another chunk off the sandwich.

"So how do you know you won't get the girl?" Teyla asked.

"Because she and Ronon are playing tonsil hockey."

"In the infirmary? "Sheppard asked surprised.

"No in Jennifer's quarters."

"How do you know what they are doing in the doc's quarters and please tell me the answer does not involve any electronic gadget."

"I am not a Peeping Tom." McKay replied indignantly. "They left the door open."

"Peeping Tom?" Teyla questioned.

"He watched Lady Godiva ride a horse naked through the streets." Sheppard explained leaving Teyla no more knowledgeable. She politely said,

"Oh." And allowed the dialogue to move on.

"Why wasn't Ronon in the infirmary?" Sheppard questioned.

"I don't know." McKay exclaimed. "But next time Ronon attaches himself to someone's face I will stop him and ask for a full medical history."

Before Sheppard could respond his radio bleeped and he was called to the bridge. "If you will excuse me." He said as he left, adding. "Cheer up Rodney, you have far too much to do saving the city to start a relationship."

As he was leaving he passed Cadman who took his place at the table.

"Where is the other muscle-bound idiot?" McKay asked.

"Kiryk? Why should I know?" Cadman answered quickly and defensively enough for McKay to pick up on it.

"I was just asking. There is no need to get all defensive, unless you have something to hide of course." He said scrutinising Cadman. "Oh great you as well." He finally said throwing the rest of his sandwich down in disgust.

"Me as well as what?"

"It is like being on a ship full of rabbits." He said ignoring her question.

"Rabbits?" Teyla asked.

"Little furry creature that hump all the time." McKay answered.

"Who els… I mean who is humping Rodney?" Cadman asked. Teyla immediately picked up on the slip and smiled knowingly.

"Jennifer."

"Jennifer? As in Jennifer Keller?" Cadman asked disbelieving.

"Yes."

"But I was with Jennifer up until thirty minutes ago." Cadman replied.

"Well you weren't with her fifteen minutes ago." Rodney replied.

"No Co- She and the Colonel?" Cadman asked eyes wide.

"No." Rodney said. "Ronon."

"But he is in the infirmary."

"Not anymore. Now he is getting CPR."

"Well why is that a bad thing?" Cadman asked.

"It would appear that Rodney is also romantically interested in Jennifer." Teyla answered.

"Really? But what about Katie?" Cadman asked.

"She dumped me remember?" McKay asked incredulously.

"But Jennifer?" Cadman asked.

"Is there something wrong with Jennifer?" McKay asked. "Or are you saying I am not good enough for her?"

"No Rodney. It is just that you are both, well, when it comes to relationships and intimacy you are both um similar. And it may be the type of thing where a bit of variety and experience is good."

"I have plenty of experience. Just because I don't throw myself at every breathing member of the opposite sex like everyone else here." He said causing Teyla to quirk an eyebrow. "Don't look all innocent with me. You are the only member of the team to get pregnant."

"Unless you have something to confess to Rodney I think you will find Teyla is the only member of the team capable of becoming pregnant." Cadman smiled.

"Funny. You know what I mean."

"I do not." Teyla said, with an amused twinkle in her eye.

"Well, I mean it is, well um. You know I don't have to take this. I am going back to work." McKay huffed as he stood and left the mess hall. Leaving the two women highly amused.

Cadman slouched back in her chair and took a long sip of coffee as Teyla asked.

"So things are going well between you and Kiryk?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Cadman replied as a bit of colour crossed her cheeks. "If you will excuse me I have some recruits to train."


	30. Chapter 30

Having escorted Ronon back to the infirmary Jennifer slowly made her way back to her quarters, wondering if she had lost her mind for sending Ronon away. Sighing as she reached her quarters she opened the door and was confronted by Laura Cadman sitting, looking impatient.

Jennifer stared at her friend, first in surprise, then in resignation before entering her quarters.

"Something I can do for you?"

"Where is he?" Cadman demanded.

"Where is who?"

"Ronon. Unless you have been getting it on with anyone else." The young Lieutenant said rolling her eyes.

"I haven't got it on with anyone." Jennifer said shutting her door.

"Seeing it is you, normally I would believe you, but I have witnesses who say otherwise."

"I am really not sure how to take that comment." Jennifer said as she made her way over to the bunk. As she sat down, so her legs hung over the side, she added. "I don't know what the rumour mill has managed to churn out now but you shouldn't believe it. All we did was kiss."

"Kiss. The description I heard involved the word rabbits." Cadman said.

"Rabbits?" Jennifer questioned, feeling like this was about to turn into a very long conversation.

"Yes rabbits. So spill. What happened?" Cadman pestered.

"Nothing like what you think." Jennifer said. Deciding getting rid of Laura would happen faster by telling her she said. "Ronon came round to talk."

"To talk?" Cadman said giving Jennifer a conspiring wink.

"Yes to talk. He wanted to make sure I knew the rumours weren't true."

"Which rumours?"

"The one involving me, Rodney and Ronon."

"You, Rodney and Ronon?" Cadman asked dubiously. "I have clearly been away too long. So what was the rumour?"

"I would rather not go into it right now." Jennifer said, looking straight into the eyes of her friend, who immediately realised it was a no go area.

"Ok. So he came round and talked about the rumours and you said you knew they weren't true and then?"

"He kissed me." Jennifer confessed. Cadman broke into a huge grin.

"And?"

"And I kissed back."

"Then?" Cadman prompted again, frustrated by the lack of details.

"Then Rodney-"

"Rodney? Where did Rodney come from?" Cadman interrupted confused.

"We had kind of not shut the door and Rodney had come to visit and was in the corridor." Jennifer explained. "Anyway Rodney interrupted us and I started thinking-"

"Oh." Cadman interrupted stopping Jennifer in her tracks.

"What do you mean oh?" Jennifer asked.

"It is just when someone like you starts to think, things turn out differently than how people expect." Cadman said as she moved over to sit next to Jennifer on the bed. "So what did you think?"

"It was more by brain turned on again and I realised that Ronon should be in bed." Jennifer said, Cadman grinned and nodded. "In the infirmary." Jennifer clarified, wiping the grin of her friend's face.

"Are you really about to tell me that Ronon was here, in this room, throwing himself at you and you sent him back to the infirmary?"

"I wouldn't say that he was throwing himself at me and I didn't send him to the infirmary, I took him."

"You really aren't joking are you?"

"No." Jennifer sighed.

"Are you out of your mind?" Cadman asked.

"Yes." Jennifer said resting her head on Cadman's shoulder and her friend wrapped a comforting arm around Jennifer's shoulder. It was then Jennifer became aware of a familiar smell. But she could not quite place it so sniffed.

"Did you just sniff me?" Cadman asked. "I showered after training." She added.

Jennifer then sat up and asked. "Why does your shirt smell like Kiryk?"

"How the hell do you know what Kiryk smells like?"

"Because he has spent twenty percent of our time together carrying me. Whereby my nose was very close to him." Jennifer explained.

"I think we were talking about you and Ronon."

"Now we are talking about you and Kiryk." Jennifer countered. "So where is your runner now?"

"My runner?" Cadman questioned the description, before explaining. "He is finally getting some sleep."

"What you do loved him and left him?" Jennifer questioned.

"Was that a joke? Because if it was it was terrible." Cadman quipped.

"Hey I have just come back from a mission where people tried to kill me, again, and where I nearly drowned. Plus I have just thrown Ronon out of my room. I think I am entitled to a bad joke." Jennifer defended.

"Your arguments are compelling, but not good enough to justify the joke." Laura smiled. "But seeing how you brought up the mission, you want to talk about it?" She added more seriously.

"No yet." Jennifer answered as she yawned.

"In that case try to get some sleep, cos if you look any worse that you do now Ronon might need to be blindfolded first." Laura smiled.

Jennifer glared at Cadman's back as she moved towards the door. When it opened Jennifer said.

"Laura, try not to wake Kiryk up, he needs his rest."

Cadman turned round and mirrored the glare that Jennifer had given moments before.


	31. Chapter 31

As Sheppard swung by the infirmary to get some painkillers he did a double take as he saw Ronon lying on a bed.

"I thought you had escaped." Sheppard said.

"I came back."

"You ok?" Sheppard asked concerned by his friend's return.

"I'm fine."

"If you are fine why are you back?" Sheppard questioned, only to be met by silence. Sheppard stared at Ronon, who avoided his gaze.

"What she do?" Sheppard suddenly asked as realisation dawned.

"What who do?"

"The doc." Sheppard said smirking, but again he was met be a wall of silence. "If you don't tell me I will just go ask her."

"Don't." Ronon said sternly.

"And why not?" Sheppard asked.

"She needs to rest."

"I am not heartless Ronon. I will wait till she is in the mess hall then ask. I would like to know her secret, it could be very useful."

"She just asked me to come back here."

"Just asked?" Sheppard said. "Cos I try that with you the whole time and you never listen."

"She asks nicely."

"I'll bet." Sheppard said grinning. "Still no harm in asking her for advice."

"Who are you asking for advice?" Jennifer asked from behind Sheppard.

Sheppard spun round and said. "Hey doc. I was just wondering how you managed to get Ronon back here."

"I asked." Jennifer said as she made her way round to Ronon's bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked Ronon.

"I'm fine." Ronon said. "I thought you were getting some rest?"

"I was. I just came to check on you."

"You know doc you could probably get your bed back here." Sheppard suggested. "We could even move the bed closer to Ronon's." He smiled, as he saw Ronon's glare he added. "So you can keep an eye on him."

"There is no need for me to be in the infirmary as a patient." Jennifer dismissed the suggestion as she picked up Ronon's chart.

"Careful or Dragon Dix might see you." Sheppard quipped.

"Dragon Dix?" Jennifer asked confused, before guessing whom Sheppard was talking about. "Oh you mean nurse Hill, that is very fitting. She is off duty."

"So how is Ronon doing?" Sheppard asked.

"Steady progress and as long as he does not go walkabout again there should be no complications."

"You hear that buddy? No more running out of the infirmary."

"He won't." Jennifer stated. Ronon remained obediently silent, whilst Sheppard tried very, very hard not to laugh.

"If you two will excuse me I am just going to get some painkillers." With that the Colonel headed off to the other side of the infirmary, leaving the blossoming couple alone.

"Have you got any sleep since the Daedalus picked us up?" Ronon asked taking hold of Jennifer's hand.

"A bit." Jennifer replied. "How are the ribs?" She asked changing the subject.

"Bored." Ronon replied.

"Not too sure ribs get bored." Jennifer smiled. "You should get some rest."

"You need to sleep as well." Ronon threw back.

"How about I take the doc to get some food?" Sheppard suggested as he returned, but from his tone it was obvious it was not a suggestion.

Jennifer looked between the two men and said. "Fine."

"Good." Sheppard said. "Don't worry buddy I'll look after her." He reassured Ronon who nodded. Jennifer raised an eyebrow.

Jennifer and Sheppard walked towards the mess hall in silence until Sheppard asked. "We ok?"

Jennifer's head snapped towards Sheppard and said. "Yes. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I was just worried after the talk earlier wh-"

"You were right. I shouldn't have done what I did. If you had overstepped your mark medically I would have had words."

"That's good. Cos now if I upset you I upset Ronon and it could make sparring very painful." Sheppard smiled.

"Does everyone know?" Jennifer asked looking slightly embarrassed.

"Pretty much." Sheppard confirmed. "But don't worry Rodney will be the talk of the city soon."

"He will? Why?"

"I haven't got that far yet but I am working on it. I am currently thinking that he was seduced by a slimy, tentacled alien on the mission." Sheppard smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

As Major Lorne and his team sat in the mess hall of Atlantis, Lorne noticed Woolsey walk with a definite purpose towards the table. Inwardly cringing he said.

"Mr Woolsey. Something I can help you with?"

"Yes Major. The Daedalus should be arriving in the next few hours. Despite Colonel Sheppard's assurances I believe some extra security around Kiryk would be prudent." Woolsey said.

"How much security?" Lorne asked.

"Nothing heavy handed, but I would like you to arrange for his movements to be monitored. At least until we have heard exactly what happened." Woolsey said before adding. "And seeing that on their last encounter he kidnapped Dr Keller and she has some rather interesting luck perhaps you could keep a watch on her as well?"

Suppressing a grin Lorne said. "I'll get right on it."

"Thank you Major." Woolsey said turning away. When he was out of ear shot one of Lorne's men questioned.

"How long before protection of the doc is S.O.P?"

"Well Lieutenant, seeing how much paperwork is involved by not protecting her I would guess pretty soon." Lorne replied.

When the Daedalus finally arrived in orbit a team of marines waited in the gate room. Woolsey left his office and saw the guards. Turning to Lorne he said. "I thought I said nothing heavy handed?"

"You did for Kiryk, you mentioned nothing like that about the doc." Lorne replied.

Before Woolsey could comment further a bright flash lit up the gate room. As it died down Woolsey and Lorne caught sight of Sheppard, Teyla, McKay, Kiryk and Jennifer.

"Welcome back." Woolsey greeted before looking at Kiryk. "You must be Kiryk. I am Richard Woolsey." Kiryk just nodded silently.

"You will find he is as chatty as Ronon." Sheppard explained.

Woolsey gave a wry smile before asking. "And where is Ronon. I am assuming you have not lost him."

"He was beamed straight to the infirmary." Sheppard explained.

"He was?" Woolsey asked. "I thought he was recovering well."

"He is. But his ribs took quite a beating and he needs to be monitored." Jennifer said from somewhere behind Kiryk.

"But it is Ronon. Normally regardless of injury he has escaped the confines of the infirmary in under a day." Woolsey said.

"Apparently the doc can be very persuasive." Sheppard commented smirking. Earning a glare from Jennifer.

"I have scheduled the debrief at 19:00 and Kiryk I would like you to join us as 20:00. In the mean time I want you all to get checked out in the infirmary, then try to get some rest." Woolsey ordered before finishing. "If you will excuse me I have another debriefing to attend to."

The group nodded and headed off to the infirmary, except Sheppard who hung back.

"Major a word." He said causing Lorne to backtrack towards the Colonel.

"Sir?"

"Don't you think this is slightly excessive?" Sheppard said motioning towards the armed guards. "Especially as I have okayed Kiryk."

"They aren't for Kiryk." Lorne replied, before pointing to one of the men. "He is for Kiryk as per Woolsey's instructions."

"Ok. If they aren't for Kiryk, who are they for?" Sheppard asked as the two slowly set off towards the infirmary.

"They are the newly formed DPD."

"DPD?" Sheppard queried. "Have I missed a memo?"

"No Sir. It is a last minute addition, The Doc Protection Detail. We are still working out the finer points like size and armaments, but there were so many volunteers it seemed a shame not to use them."

Sheppard looked at Lorne lost for words. Finally he said as he shook his head. "DPD, if she catches wind of this you are going to get it at your next medical."

"Actually Sir, technically I don't have the authority to set up the DPD. Only you have the authority so you will get the blame." Lorne smiled.

"Thank you Major." Sheppard replied far from impressed.

"Any time Sir."

When they reached the infirmary Rodney and Teyla were being checked out whilst Jennifer and Kiryk stood to one side in deep conversation. The two immediately headed towards Jennifer and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"She is still weak and can't be moved. But she will be fine." Jennifer reassured Kiryk before asking, "you ok?"

"Yeah." Kiryk said looking slightly uncomfortable. "I didn't think I would see her again." He confessed.

"Well you have been all she has talked about." Jennifer smiled as she moved towards the area of the infirmary, which had become Celise's home.

"Hey Celise." Jennifer greeted.

"Jennifer." Celise smiled as she looked up from Sheppard's DS. As soon as she saw Kiryk behind Jennifer she squealed. "Kiryk! You found him."

"I think maybe you should say hello." Sheppard nudged Kiryk.

"Celise." Kiryk said.

Jennifer turned round and said. "We will leave you two alone. You will need to be checked by my staff before you can leave the infirmary." Jennifer said. Kiryk nodded silently. As Jennifer walked passed she quietly suggested. "You could hug her."

When Jennifer reached Sheppard she asked. "Why aren't you being checked out?"

"Waiting for you." Sheppard replied.

"Well I am just going to check on Ronon. I will send Marie over to you." Jennifer replied.

As Jennifer walked towards Ronon Sheppard turned to Lorne and commented. "You are scowling Major."

"Sir?"

"You are scowling at Rodney and Ronon. If it is to do with something you may have heard you can stop. Everyone is happy."

Lorne turned to Sheppard somewhat perplexed by the comment, but could not ask anything more as Marie started to usher Sheppard towards a bed.

"Major you are responsible for doc getting some rest and staying safe." Sheppard said looking over his shoulder.

Lorne's affirmative reply was over shadowed by Rodney yelping "Ow." As a nurse jabbed a needle into him harder than was necessary.


	33. Chapter 33

As Jennifer slowly made her way out of the infirmary she glanced over towards Celise and Kiryk and smiled on seeing Celise talking happily. Even Kiryk seemed to wear a hint of a smile. Turning back to face the entrance of the infirmary she was met with the sight of Lorne's chest.

"Doc." He said.

"Major."

"You ready?"

"Ready for what?" Jennifer asked, immediately looking at her watch, wondering if she had lost several hours and was due at the debriefing.

"To go to your quarters and get some rest." Lorne clarified.

"That is where I was going." Jennifer replied as she walked past him.

"Good." Lorne said as he turned and walked with her.

"Can I help you with something?" Jennifer asked.

"Nope." Lorne smiled.

"Then why are you following me?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm not. Being a gentleman I am escorting you to your quarters so you can get some rest."

"And the armed men not so subtly following are they also suffering from an onset of spontaneous chivalry?"

"Can I help it if we are a city full of chivalrous knights?" Lorne quipped.

"And how long do I require an armed guard for?" Jennifer asked, no longer trying to hide her annoyance.

"Look doc, Kiryk has kidnapped you once and we would feel better if you were not put at risk again. So until we all trust him you get a group of bodyguards." Lorne explained.

"Why not just guard Kiryk?" Jennifer asked.

"Are you joking? He kidnapped you from under Ronon's nose. He held his own against Ronon in the fight and he is pretty good at killing Wraith. You think anyone wants to baby-sit him? Even with the amount of trouble you get into guarding you is a better option."

"So as soon as Kiryk is trusted the guard goes?" Jennifer asked.

"By the time Kiryk is trusted you won't see any armed protection following you around." Lorne answered carefully.

Jennifer mumbled something that Lorne could not make out but kept walking towards her quarters. Lorne was not sure if he was happy or worried Jennifer had taken the news that she had a protection detail so well. What he was worried and angry about was how many stares and whispers Jennifer was getting.

When they finally reached Jennifer's quarters Lorne nodded to the men following them and entered Jennifer's quarters.

"Please tell me you are not guarding me from inside my quarters?" Jennifer asked.

"No. I just wanted to chat." Lorne said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Chat?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah." Lorne said. "Perhaps you should sit down." He suggested, causing Jennifer to immediately tense.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But you have a bad leg and shouldn't be putting weight on it." Lorne explained causing Jennifer to relax slightly, although she remained standing. "So how are you feeling?" Lorne asked.

"A little tired, but I'll live." Jennifer replied.

"And Ronon?"

"As long as he rests he will be fine." Jennifer answered.

"You two seemed pretty close in the infirmary." Lorne said causing Jennifer to raise a surprised eyebrow. "We're friends right?" He asked seemingly changing subjects.

"Yes." Jennifer replied growing more confused by the direction of the conversation.

"Ok. What I am about to say is because I am your friend and I don't want you to get hurt." Lorne said.

"Ok." Jennifer replied, now feeling very worried.

"It may be completely untrue, but either way you will hear about it and I figure it is best to hear about it from a friend." Lorne continued. "There is a rumour going round about Ronon, Rodney and yo-"

"I know." Jennifer cut him off. "It was not true. I really don't want to get into it right now, but neither Ronon nor Rodney did anything wrong."

"You sure?" Lorne asked. "Cos I heard that you left McKay's quarters looking…upset."

"I'm sure." Jennifer stated secretly dreading what the latest incarnation of the rumour was.

"So any unofficial action that may or may not be taken should not be taken?" Lorne asked. Jennifer looked at him as her tired mind tried to pick its way through his sentence.

"What action?" She finally asked concerned.

"I wouldn't want to conjecture at this stage." Lorne said as Jennifer glared at him. "All I have heard is rumour. But I will do everything I can to stop any unauthorised actions." Lorne replied. "As long as you try to get some rest, you really don't look good."

"The next person who tells me that will discover there is a much better use of my assigned bodyguards." Jennifer replied.

"Sorry doc." Lorne smiled as he turned to leave. "For the record you don't have the authority to order them to beat me up."

"Evan." Jennifer called. As he turned to face her again she said. "Thank you for telling me about the rumour and being a friend."

"No problem. But I should warn you that you are still going to be the focus of attention round here."

"I know." Jennifer replied. "I wasn't oblivious to the attention I was getting as we walked over here."

Lorne smiled sympathetically before ordering her to get some rest. He had just reached her door and opened it when there was a crash and a thump behind him. He quickly spun round and saw Jennifer sprawled on the floor.

As he hurried over to Jennifer he radioed. "Medical emergency in Dr Keller's quarters." Kneeling by her side he was relieved to find a pulse. However, her pale colour and the blood pooling beneath her caused mild panic to well up inside him.


	34. Chapter 34

"What the hell happened Major?" Sheppard asked as he entered the infirmary.

"I don't know Sir. She just collapsed. One minute she was fine. I was just leaving then there was a crash and she was on the floor." Lorne explained looking guilty, as Cadman came hurrying into the infirmary.

"Where is she?" Cadman asked before quickly adding a "Sir."

"In surgery." Lorne explained.

"Surgery?" Cadman questioned. "Why?"

"I don't know." Lorne replied. "They put her under the scanner then wheeled her off without saying anything."

"Does Ronon know?" Cadman asked.

"Ronon?" Lorne asked.

"Yeah the big guy, beats the crap out of the marines in training, growls a lot." Sheppard expanded.

"No. I think he is asleep." Lorne answered, confused about why Ronon would or should know.

Sheppard and Cadman shared a look, which was more Cadman giving the Colonel a sympathetic glance.

"Ok. I will go and tell him." Sheppard said, leaving Lorne even more confused.

Sheppard entered a curtained area on the other side of the infirmary where Ronon lay, based on the soft snores, asleep. Weary of surprising Ronon Sheppard loudly cleared his throat then said. "Ronon."

"Sheppard?" Ronon asked as he woke up.

"Yeah, it is just me." Sheppard confirmed. As Ronon realised Sheppard had just woken him he suddenly asked, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?"

Sheppard stood by the side of Ronon's bed and explained. "The doc collapsed."

"When? Why?" Ronon cut in.

"About an hour ago. We don't know yet why, but she is in surgery." Sheppard said as Ronon started to move off the infirmary gurney.

"Easy there big guy." Sheppard ordered. "That was not an invitation for you to break her orders. I just wanted to keep you up to date. As soon as I hear anything I will let you know."

"I want to hear first hand what is wrong and be there when she wakes up." He said as he stiffly stood.

Knowing he would not win the battle Sheppard pulled the curtain back to ease Ronon's exit. As they approached Lorne and Cadman they realised that Woolsey and Teyla had also arrived.

"Should you be up?" Woolsey asked Ronon.

"I'm fine." Ronon replied. Woolsey decided not to argue and the group waited in silence.

After what seemed like an eternity a gurney was wheeled out carrying the unconscious body of Jennifer. Dr Scott left the gurney to be set up by the other staff and approached the concerned onlookers.

"What is wrong with her?" Woolsey asked.

"The brain scans showed no signs of damage caused by the fall and the resulting blow. We needed to give her five stitches where her head impacted the table, but she will make a full recovery." The doctor explained.

"Why did she collapse?" Lorne asked relieved that Jennifer was ok, but guilty that he had let her down.

"Based on her high blood pressure, low blood sugar levels and appearance I would guess exhaustion."

"If there is no injury to the brain why the surgery?" Sheppard asked.

"We noticed that her knee was severely swollen. A scan revealed a meniscus tear, which I felt it was advisable to repair." The doctor explained.

"You rushed her into surgery to fix her knee?" Lorne asked confused.

"Yes."

"Is that not a rather irregular practice?" Woolsey asked. "Especially with a possible concussion."

"As I explained the scans revealed no damage to the brain whatsoever so there was no danger in performing the surgery. As to the timing, if I had waited I would have needed Dr Keller's permission to perform the surgery."

"So?" Sheppard asked. "You said it was needed." The doctor let out a sort of laugh and said.

"Colonel you have clearly never tried to persuade a doctor they need surgery. It is a long and very painful process. As it is, the tear was not diagnosed on the Daedalus and she has been walking around on it for at least two days aggravating the situation. The closer to the trauma that surgery is performed the better."

"If the injury is bad enough to require surgery how come no one picked up the injury?" Woolsey questioned.

"Probably because the swelling and ligament damaged masked it from the initial assessment. A more important question is why was she allowed to leave the infirmary on the Daedalus."

"She was thrown out." Ronon said.

"Excuse me?" Woolsey questioned.

"One of the nurses covering the night shift told her she didn't need to be there and told her she could leave." Sheppard expanded as Ronon, seeing the nurses had cleared the area, moved over to Jennifer's side. The doctor rubbed his temple.

"This is why, Mr Woolsey, the IOA should have no say in appointments of medical staff." The doctor said

"Point taken. But I am not sure how much say I will have I am not exactly flavour of the month." Woolsey returned.

"Well if you will excuse me I need to go and write the lecture I need to give to the new recruits tomorrow. Dr Keller should wake in the next 10 minutes or so, but she will be groggy and needs to rest." He said as he left the group.

As the remains of the group turned towards where Jennifer lay, Lorne and Woolsey were more than surprised when they saw Ronon holding Jennifer's hand and with one of his, whilst his other hand tenderly stroked her hair.


	35. Chapter 35

As Jennifer began to stir she felt something clamped round her hand. Allowing her eyes to flutter open she saw Ronon.

"Ronon?" She asked confused. "You should be in he infirmary."

"I am." Ronon replied.

Jennifer looked at Ronon her mind too tired to even register confusion. When her brain finally registered his comment her eyes scanned her surroundings and found several eyes staring at her.

"Hey doc." Lorne said from her other side.

"Dr Keller." Woolsey said from the foot of the bed. "You know next time you want to get out of a debriefing there are easier ways than collapsing."

"There are?" Sheppard asked. "Like what?" He added causing Teyla to slap his arm.

"What happened?" Jennifer questioned.

"Apparently Lorne is the perfect cure for insomnia." Sheppard quipped, not furthering Jennifer's understanding of the situation.

Before Jennifer could think up her next question Marie was on the scene. "Dr Keller you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"That is to be expected." Marie returned before looking at the others. "Ok the rest of you need to leave." When she saw no movement she added in a stern voice. "Now."

Sheppard turned to Cadman and asked. "Is it just me or are the medical staff beginning to loose their warm, comforting demeanour?" Not waiting for the Lieutenant's reply, nor looking at Marie's glare, Sheppard quickly headed to the exit of the infirmary.

"I will return when you are more awake." Teyla said before nodding towards Ronon and leaving. The others, with the exception of Ronon, followed suit.

"Which part of leave now are you having problems with Mr Dex?" Marie said in an unkindly tone.

"I'm not leaving." Ronon said.

"I want him to stay." Jennifer added, surprising Marie.

"Very well. But she needs rest and you do anything to upset her…" Marie threatened, without verbalising the threat. Ronon nodded silently. The nurse then took Jennifer's blood pressure and shook her head. As Jennifer's brain began to get closer to working capacity she asked Marie.

"Why do I feel like I have had anaesthetic?"

"No one told you?" Marie asked.

"Told me what?" Jennifer asked as Ronon said.

"No."

"Do you remember what happened?" Marie questioned.

"I was talking to Lorne, he was leaving and I was making my way over to my desk when I felt dizzy…Then I woke up here."

"When you fell you hit your head on the side of your desk. The scan showed no damage to your brain, although, we had to stitch up your head wound. Dr Scott noticed severe swelling in your knee and a scan of the area revealed a meniscus tear. Dr Scott operated to repair it."

"He operated on me without my consent?" Jennifer questioned, continually growing more alert.

"I believe he was worried with how long it had been left untreated and as acting CMO he had the authority to order surgery." Marie said as Dr Scott reappeared in the infirmary. On seeing Jennifer's angry expression he quickly u-turned.

"He thought you were too stubborn to take the surgery." Ronon added, not appeasing Jennifer.

Marie noticed two marines enter the infirmary, one sporting a nasty gash above the eye. Excusing herself she went over to treat them. As she reached the pair Marie immediately recognised the non-injured one as the big-mouthed marine who had started spreading the rumour about Jennifer in the infirmary. Trying to remain professional Marie asked.

"So what happened?"

"Unlucky blow in practice." The injured marine said.

"Let's take a look." Marie said as she pulled the cloth away from the wound. "Well you will need stitches. I will fetch the doctor to come and have a look at this."

When she returned a few moments later with Scott in tow they saw that the marines were staring across the infirmary, looking shocked, confused and surprised. Following their gaze they turned their heads and found themselves looking at Ronon and Jennifer.

Ronon, still at Jennifer's bedside was caressing her hand and had just gently kissed her forehead.

"I take it that the rumour about the bet is totally unfounded?" Scott asked.

"It would appear so." Marie said.

"Then may I suggest that you inform your nurses to not use the two R's as pin cushions? Dr Keller is mad enough with me as it is. However, these two gossipmongers," he said nodding towards the two marines, "are, unofficially, fair game."


	36. Chapter 36

Laura Cadman made her way down to the gym to take out some of her worry on a punch bag. As she entered the gym she realised she was not alone. In front of her on the matted area a group of women were practicing hand-to-hand combat. Seeing the punch bags were all unused she made her way past the group to the bags.

Ignoring the noise they were making, Laura set to work on improving her power per punch. When the door opened again another woman entered and in a loud voice, too loud for Laura to ignore said.

"You will never guess what I just saw in the infirmary." Hearing the location of the latest gossip Laura began to concentrate more on their conversation and less on the punch bag.

"What?" One of the other women asked.

"Ronon all over Keller."

"No matter what the Daedalus crew said, surely she can not be interested knowing that he is just trying to win a bet?" Another woman spoke.

"She is probably so desperate to get some action she doesn't care. It is not like she has options." The first woman said.

"But why is Ronon still chasing, surely the bet is off?"

"Perhaps it is double points now she knows. I hear McKay looked really pissed when he saw her all over Ronon on the Daedalus." A different woman opinionated.

"Maybe he has fallen for her?" Someone else said.

"Hah." The first woman snorted. "There is no way that he would go for someone as pathetic as Keller. I mean she is s-" She never finished the sentence as a fist connected with her jaw, sending her flying.

"What the hell did you do that for?" One of the other women demanded as the decked woman rubbed her jaw.

"I don't recognise any of you, so clearly you have not been here very long. So let me explain a few things to you. Jennifer Keller is CMO here and a damn fine doctor. If you are as stupid as you appear sooner or later you will screw up on a mission. When that happens she will be the one to save your lives. So gossiping about her is clearly not smart. As for why Ronon would go for someone like her, as opposed to someone like you, well she has many traits that none of you do. For example, intelligence, personality, skill and the fact that unlike any of you she is a nice person."

It was at this point that the woman on the floor decided to exact some revenge and swept Laura's legs from under her. Before long the rest of the group were closing in on Laura, who was lying on the ground.

"It would appear you are not so smart yourself." One woman said looking down on her. "Seeing how you are clearly outnumbered. You can apologise and we will go easy."

Not deterred by the odds Cadman sprung up and began to fend off the onslaught. With the exception of a brief lapse of concentration, which allowed a revenging fist to connect with her face, she fought them off successfully so that soon they were battered bodies on the ground. Standing over them she said.

"Next time you slag someone off don't do it in front of their friends. And the next rumour I here about Jennifer I will assume comes from you and, if you are lucky, will deal with it in a manner I deem appropriate, so that today's little lesson is the equivalent of a kindergarten class. If you are unlucky I will let Ronon deal with it."

As she spun round to collect her belongings she saw an amused looking Kiryk standing in the doorway.

"I would have helped, but you seemed to have everything under control." He shrugged. "I'm impressed, although you dropped your left guard too often and if your opposition had any skill you would have been in trouble." He added.

"Everyone's a critic." Laura complained as she picked up her towel and water bottle before heading to the door. As she reached Kiryk she asked. "You come down to spar?"

"No." Kiryk said before falling silent.

"Ok you and Ronon need to see someone about communicating useful answers." She muttered.

Looking slightly uncomfortable Kiryk said. "I came to find you."

"In which case, lets get out of here." She smiled.

"Will they not require medical treatment?" Kiryk said nodding his head at the dazed women on the mats.

"Probably, but they will live without it." Laura shrugged as she left the gym.


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey there." Cadman greeted as she entered the infirmary and walked over to Jennifer's bed with Kiryk in tow. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could recover just fine in my quarters." Jennifer replied.

"Well, fortunately no one agrees with you and seeing how you took a blow to the head your medical opinion means squat-diddly-squat." Cadman said as she sat down in between Jennifer and Celise's bed.

"What happened to you?" Jennifer asked noticing a bruise forming on her friend's face.

"Sparring accident." Laura shrugged.

"That's his line." Jennifer said motioning to Ronon who was on an adjacent gurney carefully watching her every move. "Maybe rather than discouraging you all from practicing all the time I should order you to all spar more, at least until you are good enough to pick up less injuries."

"You could work on your left guard then." Kiryk added gaining a glare from Laura.

"Did you do that?" Jennifer asked Kiryk.

"No, I was just observing." Kiryk replied.

"I was going to offer this to you." Laura said pulling a chocolate bar from her pocket. "But seeing how you just want to insult me maybe I will eat it myself."

"Not hungry anyway." Jennifer said causing Laura and Ronon to exchange a concerned glance.

"You two can cut it out." Jennifer said. "Anaesthesia always makes me feel sick."

"Uh huh." Laura replied. "Well seeing how not eating properly contributed to you being here I don't care if the thought of food turns you green, I am not going until you eat."

"Fine, but I am not eating chocolate." Jennifer said far from happy.

"Fine." Laura returned.

"Can I have it then?" Celise asked from her bed.

Laura looked to Jennifer who nodded. "It is not like my medical opinion counts round here anyway." With Jennifer's agreement Laura spun round and handed the chocolate bar to Celise who smiled.

"You have already learnt not to eat the food they serve round here? Smart kid." Laura smiled.

"Ronon smuggles me in good food." Celise said biting into the chocolate.

"Does he?" Laura and Jennifer asked simultaneously.

"Oh. Sorry Ronon I forgot I wasn't meant to tell Jennifer." Celise apologised as Ronon tried to avoid eye contact with Jennifer.

"Ok so you have learnt who to go to for food, what else have you picked up?" Laura asked.

"Colonel Sheppard can have Rodney removed, forcibly." She said stressing the forcibly.

"Always useful information." Laura grinned as she collected Jennifer a fruit cup from the side. "Eat." She ordered.

Before Jennifer could respond an irate looking Lorne came into the infirmary. Seeing Jennifer was awake some of the tension in his face disappeared. "Hey doc. How you doing?"

"I'm ok."

"You sure?" Lorne asked his voice revealing concern and guilt.

"I'm sure. I guess I should have listened to you and sat down." Jennifer smiled back.

"Well you will know better in the future." Lorne said. "But I didn't come to see you. Cadman I need a word outside now." Jennifer looked at Laura who looked almost as if she was expecting it. As Laura walked out of the infirmary behind Lorne, Jennifer asked Kiryk.

"What did she do?"

"I have been sworn to secrecy." He said as he sat down on the side of Celise's bed.

"It must be bad then." Jennifer muttered.

Outside Lorne dragged Cadman to an unoccupied room and said. "You want to tell me why there is a group of beaten up marines unable to go on their scheduled mission in one hour?"

"Well…" Cadman started.

"Don't even try to deny it I have witnesses placing you at the scene and the bruise is a give away."

"They-" Laura started before Lorne cut her off.

"You have been back here for all of five minutes and you have already caused trouble."

"They were bad mouthing Jennifer and concocting new rumours, she doesn't need that right now. I merely educated them on who Jennifer was and why it was not a good idea to start rumours." Laura finally explained.

"They are the ones who started the rumour?" Lorne asked.

"They have started another one?" Laura asked, thinking Lorne was talking about yet another rumour.

"No the one about Jennifer, Ronon and Rodney."

"If they did not start it they definitely spread it." Laura replied.

"In which case, why the hell are they still walking?"

"Sir?" Laura asked surprised.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that." Lorne said as he turned to leave, clearly distracted by something.

"Sir am I in trouble for beating them up or not beating them up enough?" Laura asked confused.

"Both." Lorne said.

"Well thanks for the clarification." Laura said with an under-current of sarcasm. "Sir are you ok?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You seem a little…distracted."

"It is just I let her down." Lorne said as he left the room.


	38. Chapter 38

"Laura?" Jennifer asked as she opened her eyes.

"Hey. I was beginning to think you would never wake up." Laura commented.

"Sorry." Jennifer said still feeling groggy. As she looked to her side she saw Ronon's gurney lying empty.

Laura followed her gaze and said. "He is ok. He left a couple of hours ago."

"Oh." Jennifer said trying not to sound disappointed.

"You two haven't even been on a date yet and you are acting like a love-sick puppy." Laura commented gaining a tired glare from Jennifer.

"So you ready to be sprung?"

"Sprung?"

"Escape this place?"

"I thought I was confined until this evening." Jennifer said.

"Originally you were, but apparently your staff find it disconcerting to see you grumpy and as long as you have adult supervision you can leave nowish."

"Where exactly would I find non-adult supervision?" Jennifer asked.

"Rodney?" Laura suggested.

"Don't be mean." Jennifer replied. "So when do I go?"

"Breakfast first, then Scott wants to scan you or bits of you, I fazed out of that part of the description, then you can dress and we can go." Laura explained. "If you are really good I might give you some coffee when we are out of here."

"Coffee?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes coffee, also translated as the nectar of life."

"You sure you don't still have some of Rodney in you?" Jennifer quipped.

"I will let than one slide. One more and I will leave you here." Laura mock warned.

"So where is Kiryk?" Jennifer asked.

"Kiryk?"

"Yes. The runner you have become physically attached to recently."

"He is wheeling Celise round the city." Laura answered as Marie came over with a tray of food.

"Good morning Dr Keller." She greeted as she put the tray down. "As soon as you have finished I will take you for the scan."

"Thanks Marie." Jennifer answered before she started to play with her food.

"I am fairly sure it is no longer alive." Laura eventually said.

"Huh?"

"The food. It is already dead and ready to eat." Laura replied.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I was just thinking." Jennifer replied distractedly.

"That is where you tend to go wrong. Don't think. Eat."

As Jennifer began to eat the tray of food Laura asked. "So you have any plans for today?"

"Seeing how I thought I was going to be here, no. Why?"

"No need to sound so suspicious all the time." Laura said. "I would like to remind you I have been away I was hoping you could tell me what there is to do round here at the moment."

"It is me you are talking to, I spend most of my time here." Jennifer pointed out.

"Yeah well that will change." Laura replied. Jennifer ignored the comment or didn't take it in. After a silent pause Laura asked.

"So how are you doing, really?"

"I'm ok." Jennifer said.

"And a terrible liar apparently." Laura replied as she waited for her friend to finish breakfast.

Two hours later Jennifer was sitting dressed on the gurney waiting for Dr Scott to release her. As he entered the curtained area, hiding her from the rest of the infirmary he spoke immediately.

"Ok the scan looks good. But you should try to exercise the joint regularly but lightly. No sudden turns and no hitting it. Try to do as many of those exercises as you can without aggravating the ligament strain." Dr Scott said. "And if you could avoid knocking yourself unconscious we would all be grateful." He added gaining a glare from Jennifer. "Seriously the sooner you are back working the sooner I don't have to go to senior staff meetings."

"Unless I delegate that role to you until I am fully recovered." Jennifer suggested.

"You wouldn't do that." Scott chuckled nervously, before leaving the curtained area and approaching Laura and Kiryk.

"Ok. She can leave now. She can walk to her quarters, but make sure that is the only use of her leg this morning. I take it you heard everything I just said?" Scott asked. When Laura nodded he continued. "She needs plenty of rest and make sure she eats little and often. If she has trouble sleeping I have prescribed some tablets and these," he handed Laura a bottle, "are the pain meds. Four times a day." Seeing Laura's confused expression Scott said. "I am guessing that you will be a good judge of her pain levels and will be better at persuading her to take them if needed than I will."

"You know I can hear everything you are saying?" Jennifer asked irately.

"Good, maybe you will follow his advice if you are hearing it." Laura quipped back.

"Well I leave her in your hands Lieutenant." Scott finally said to Laura just as Jennifer made it into the main infirmary area.

"Hey Kiryk." Jennifer said when she saw the former runner standing next to Laura.

"Hello." He greeted before Laura explained.

"I didn't know you were allowed to walk and thought we could use the muscles."

"Uh huh." Jennifer said without sounding too convinced.

"Do you need some help?" Kiryk asked.

"No thank you. I am fine." Jennifer replied.

Laura and Kiryk looked at each other and Kiryk nodded. "If you will excuse me then Celise has something she wishes me to see." He said to Jennifer, who smiled amused by the exchange. He then turned his focus to Laura and said. "I'll see you later." Although there was a hint of a question in his tone.

"You can count on that." Laura replied as Kiryk walked off, Laura watching his back. When she finally turned towards Jennifer she found that her friend was still smiling.

"What?"

"It is just sweet you can already have a conversation without speaking." Jennifer smiled.

"Mock all you want but seeing Kiryk speaks more than Ronon you will be begging me for advice soon." Laura smiled as she and Jennifer slowly made their way out of the infirmary.

As they walked down the corridor Jennifer said. "Stop glaring."

"What?"

"You need to stop glaring at everyone. It will only make it worse. If you ignore them they will move on to something else." Jennifer said as she skilfully ignored all the looks being directed her way.

"What is that? The Dr Phil philosophy?" Laura asked sceptically,

"No that is what I found worked best at school." Jennifer replied. After a few moments Laura snorted attracting even more attention.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"You have just compared a high-tech city in another galaxy filled with the best and brightest to high school."

The two continued to walk in silence until they entered the transporter and Laura hit a button.

"My quarters aren't on that floor." Jennifer said.

"I know." Laura replied.

"Neither are yours."

"I know."

"So where are we going?" Jennifer asked getting annoyed by the lack of information.

"That would be telling." Laura said as she stepped out of the transporter into another corridor. Noticing Jennifer holding back in the transporter she asked. "You coming?"

"Do I have a choice?" Jennifer questioned.

"No. But trust me you will thank me." Laura replied cryptically.

As they walked down the corridor Laura noticed Jennifer's pace was slowing. She immediately looked at her friend. "You ok? You want me to get a wheel chair or Kiryk?"

"No I am ok." Jennifer dismissed her. "Unless you want Kiryk here of course."

"Well who wouldn't? But seriously you need to stop?"

"No I can make it to, where did you say we were going again?"

"I didn't, but nice try. But we are only twenty feet from the destination now."

"Twenty feet?" Jennifer asked. "There is nothing in twenty feet apart from more quarters."

"Well your keen sense of observation has not been damaged then." Laura said as she stopped in front of a door and pressed a switch. Before Jennifer could say anything the door opened revealing Ronon.

"Room service." Laura greeted, causing confusion to sweep over Ronon's face until he realised what Laura was talking about as the Lieutenant ushered Jennifer towards Ronon.

"Ok I have her pain meds. I will leave them over here." Laura said as she walked over to a small table. When she was met by silence she said, turning. "You could acknowledge that." As she turned round though she saw Ronon and Jennifer locked in a passionate embrace. "Okay then, that is a good excuse not to respond." She said to herself as no one else was paying attention to her. "I'll just go then." She added shaking her head as she left Ronon's room.


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey guys." Sheppard greeted as he sat down in the mess hall where Teyla, Laura and Kiryk were talking. After the others nodded their greetings he continued.

"So Kiryk, I have hardly seen you since we got back to the city." Sheppard said, completely oblivious to the redness spreading across Laura's face. "You keeping yourself busy?"

"Yes."

"Good. I remember when Ronon first arrived here the lack of physical activity drove him crazy, well crazier, until he found the gym and started beating up marines. So I get that you will want to remain more physical than city life normally offers, but if you can find some other from of physical activity that does not involve hospitalising marines I would be grateful." Sheppard said. "You know you are all she talks about? I don't remember seeing anyone that age so attached to someone who is not a relative." He said causing Laura to choke on her drink. "So do you have any plans for her? I mean are you going to take control as it were?" He added confusing most people round the table.

"Celise would be lucky to have you as a guardian." Teyla said, hoping to give Sheppard's words context.

"I have spoken to Woolsey and he would, providing certain conditions are met, be happy to have you stay here."

"Conditions?" Cadman and Kiryk asked almost simultaneously.

"Nothing major. Just no more kidnapping of the doc, no undue beating of the marines, giving me more than monosyllabic answers. The usual." Sheppard said as he ate his food.

"What will happen to Celise?" Kiryk asked.

"That is up to you. Celise obviously likes you and has expressed her desire to remain with you, but obviously raising a kid is a big responsibility."

"Her family are dead because of me. I will raise her as my own." Kiryk said.

"Ok, so you could stay here and keep her in the city. It isn't exactly child orientated, but it is a home. Or the doc had already found someone willing to take her and raise her on 985."

"985?" Kiryk asked.

"The planet you borrowed the doc." Sheppard explained. "So she could be raised there and you could visit or you could take her and make your own way in the galaxy." Sheppard explained. "It is a big decision so take your time. There is no rush. I mean Celise is going to be her under medical supervision for the next month so have a think about it. But we could definitely use someone like you round here." Sheppard finished as Jennifer and Ronon made their way to the table.

"Afternoon." Sheppard said as Jennifer sat down. "How are you both feeling?'

"Better thanks." Jennifer replied as Ronon sat next to her.

"You seem to have more colour in your cheeks." Laura replied trying to sound innocent.

Before anyone could respond Sheppard's and Teyla's radio bleeped. Sheppard looked at his half eaten turkey sandwich and resigned himself to the fact it would remain half-eaten. As he and Teyla listened to the transmission Sheppard rolled his eyes. Eventually he looked back at Kiryk and said. "Well duty calls. Think about what I said." He then looked at Laura and said. "Cadman, make sure he has everything he needs."

"Yes Sir." She responded as Sheppard turned to Ronon. "Nothing to worry about, Rodney has a new toy to show us. Take care of the doc."

As Sheppard and Teyla left the table Laura looked at Jennifer and asked. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Jennifer answered as Laura scrutinised her. Eventually Ronon said, as he squeezed Jennifer's hand.

"She's fine."

"Good." Laura said.

"What did Sheppard want?" Ronon asked.

"Kiryk can stay if he wants." Laura answered.

"So what are you going to do?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know. Celise has already told me she wishes to stay here. It is a lot to consider though." Kiryk answered.

"Well you have a month to figure it out. So until then how about I follow my orders?" Laura said standing and tugging Kiryk to his feet.

"Your orders?" Kiryk asked.

"The Colonel said I was to give you everything you needed so lets go." She said pulling him out of the mess hall.

"Where to?" Kiryk asked.

"My quarters." She answered as Jennifer and Ronon shared an amused glance.

"You sure you are ok?" Ronon asked when he and Jennifer were alone. "I mean we don't have to stay here with everyone watching." Ronon elaborated.

"They will talk no matter where we are." Jennifer shrugged and you were the one complaining you were hungry." She smiled.

"So you are ok with the attention." Ronon asked. "And people knowing about us?"

"The attention will go in a few days." Jennifer replied. "Why would I care about people knowing?"

"Just checking." Ronon replied before leaning in and kissing Jennifer. As he pulled away he added. "That you weren't going to get upset if I kissed you."

"That is something that will never upset me." Jennifer smiled back. Neither she nor Ronon noticed that they were now the sole focus of attention.

Lorne and his team sat across the mess hall looking at the couple, just like everyone else.

"Crap." Said Young.

"You had a thing for the doc?" Lorne asked surprised.

"No. It is just that whenever we take her on a mission and something goes wrong we are going to have to contend with Ronon when we get back." The younger man explained causing the whole group to loose their smiles and contemplate the extra time they would be spending in the infirmary.

The End

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for reading this story. In particular I would like to thank Shadows-of-Realm for beta-ing some chapters in the middle of this. Sorry I was so useless at sending them on. And bellestarr01 for the encouragement with the Ronon whumping!

Have a good Easter.


End file.
